Yesterday's Dreams
by hearthandhomeauthor
Summary: A Dallas-based company discovers the time capsule buried on the former battlefields of Korea where the M*A*S*H 4077 once camped and is suddenly in need of a few private investigators to help retrace history. Thunder Investigations searches for a secretary. Molly and Katheryn consider their futures. / Legacy of Thunder (no. 21)
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 ** _This next installment of my series picks up just a few days after my previous story. As of right now the SOT episode "Fighting Back" is now in full swing; and the very first scene of this chapter picks up right after a scene straight from that episode's beginning. So this means we aren't too far from seeing Kim Sutter finally join the gang. Meanwhile, you'll also notice this story will be crossing over with a very classic TV series_ M*A*S*H _of which I've recently watched it's final episodes and was inspired. I hope you all enjoy this story and the exciting things it has in store!_**

* * *

 **YESTERDAY'S DREAMS**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

Trent Malloy couldn't quite push all of the cobwebs from his mind as he sat across from Carlos trying to figure out why the past few month's expenses were currently not looking very good for them. It wasn't until Butch wandered over and took over with his keen advice that the investigating pair realized how green they really were in this business. With Butch's advice in mind, Trent and Carlos hung up their metaphorical hats for the night and went their separate ways.

A smile twisted at Trent's mouth as he headed home in his own blue beauty knowing full well where Carlos was headed. Katheryn was meeting him at Reunion Tower for dinner. Carlos had been planning this night for days since returning from his harrowing small town conundrum and wasn't about to let anything stop him from going through with it.

Finally able to let himself think during the drive home, Trent remembered what had happened several nights ago…

" _Can we talk?"_

 _Trent couldn't quite figure out what he was feeling let alone figure out the look of shock that was probably on his face. Part of his was angry. Another part of him was elated. And still another part of him was completely stunned._

 _Katheryn was the first of them to break out of the shock and wrap Molly in a huge welcoming hug. The two girls smiled and cried a little. By now Trent and Carlos were on their feet, lingering oddly behind Kath to get in on the hugging action themselves._

 _After Carlos welcomed Molly with a brief embrace, Molly turned to Trent. It was an awkward dance as she eased into his space and wrapped her arms around him. He wanted to take her in his arms and not let go. But he was too late. She had already stepped back and was studying his face now. Both Carlos and Katheryn looked on eagerly with uncertainty as to what was running through their best friends' minds._

 _The din of C.D.'s was too much for his crowded mind, and Trent suggested they take a walk outside through the Stockyards. Hand-in-hand Carlos and Katheryn led the way out with Trent and Molly trailing behind._

 _Kath caught a glimpse at the couple before turning back to Carlos as they crossed the quiet sunset street. "I had no idea she was coming."_

" _I know," Carlos nodded. "You would've told us if you had. I hope everything's okay."_

" _Yeah. Me too."_

" _So," Trent cleared his throat, uttering his first words to Molly while they walked by several shops behind Carlos and Katheryn. "Why are you back?" Immediately he regretted how harsh that had sounded._

" _Well, the apartment I applied for fell through. Or rather it went to another person. I guess I could have looked at others. But I didn't have the heart. I guess it was fate's way of saying I didn't belong there."_

" _Hey, don't say that. You would have fit in well. You light up any place you go to."_

 _Molly blushed, issuing a smile. "I don't know about that."_

" _It's true," Trent reiterated, also flashing a smile. He wasn't sure if it would be welcome or not. But he gently guided his hand into Molly's. To his surprise, she accepted the gesture, their eyes immediately meeting as their skin touched. "I'm truly glad you came back," Trent said while he still held her gaze._

" _Me too," Molly replied in a glazed over tone and quickly looked away to Carlos and Katheryn. "So why don't he just ask her to marry him already?"_

 _Trent chuckled under his breath. "Trust me. He wants to. I'm sure he'll get the guts one of these days."_

 _The two couples spent the rest of the evening in nearby shops until making their way back to C.D.'s for a late night dinner. They stayed there well into the night talking and reminiscing, reliving their good times together with an equal helping of laughter and tears. By the time they all went home, it was as if no time had passed since any one of them had left the city._

* * *

"So how's the bookkeeping going?" Katheryn asked in between bites of her salad, gazing across the dark room as the scintillating lights of the Omni Hotel from below the tower caught her eye.

Carlos took a sip of his drink and let out a long sigh. "A pain in the butt to be honest with you. Butch says we need some help. He has a surprise waiting for us on Monday too."

"You should just let me handle it," Kath insisted for the fortieth time that week.

"Kath, you said yourself you wanted to get back into the street work more and put in more time at the H.O.P.E. center. There's also Alex's wedding. You're going to be a bridesmaid. And what about Tandy's first tournament next month? You promised you'd help her with that. And…"

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" Katheryn laughed. "I get the point. And you're right. You need someone that can stay at the office regularly and not be disturbed. And God only knows answering phones isn't my best quality."

Carlos squeezed Kath's hand from across the table. "Hey, I still love you."

Kath blushed. "And I love you too. Now eat. We don't want to be late."

"Late for what?"

"Don't tell me you forgot."

Carlos deadpanned.

"Roscoe needs help transferring some donations from the church to the H.O.P.E. center."

Carlos' heart sank. "And you had to promise to do that tonight? This is our date night."

"I know," Kath replied penitently. "I remembered literally right before I left the apartment an hour ago."

"Alright." Carlos surrendered. He had had this night planned out perfectly. But it apparently wasn't meant to be. Far be it from him to mess with charity work for his own selfish desires.

But Katheryn could see how much Carlos was upset and reached for his hand this time as their eyes met. "Hey, I'll call Roscoe and ask if I can go over in the morning. I'm sure he won't mind."

"No it's okay."

"No," Kath set her napkin aside and fumbled in her purse for a few coins. "This is our night, she reminded him. "Just give me a moment at the trusty payphone…wherever it's at."

While Kath was gone, Carlos looked nervously behind him. And assuring himself it was safe, he reached inside his coat pocket and drew out the tiny ring box he had been keeping safe for about three weeks now. He flipped up the lid and held the ring next to the shimmering candlelight. Immediately a smile swept over him, carrying him deep into his imagination and what it would look like on his future wife's hand.

The waitress' voice scared him half to death as he turned to brush her away nervously, handing her an empty plate or two to hide the fact he had just jumped out of his skin.

As soon as the waitress was gone, Carlos returned to the ring box and gave it one last smile before tucking it away again lest another close call end his perfect plans for good.

"Well, that's settled," Kath announced with a breath of satisfaction as she settled back into her seat and began munching on her food again. By the third bite, she realized how quiet Carlos had gotten and noticed he was playing with the lone silverware next to his plate full of food.

"Carlos? Is everything okay?" Kath quizzed.

Carlos' brows perked up along with the rest of himself as he flashed a smile to reassure. Suddenly, he felt as if it was now or never, cleared his throat, reached in his pocket, and with a swift motion opened the box in front of the woman he loved. "Katheryn Beaumont, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

It was a good thing she had stopped eating or else Kath would have choked on her food as she swallowed hard, her mouth gaping open slightly as she processed the moment. Then shaking away the shock of it all she quickly answered to the affirmative and sprung from her seat to wrap Carlos in her arms. They quickly exchanged a few passionate kisses, drawing some curious glances and echoes of applause as the two became completely lost in the moment. Before she could fully realize it, Carlos was slipping the beautiful engagement ring on her finger.

In the aftermath of the evening as the two lovebirds walked to their cars, she watched the sparkle beneath the moonlight and realized how much Carlos had considered what she liked. It was perfect. But she almost didn't care about it. Her heart and mind rushed with joy, realizing how happy she was that she would get to spend the rest of her life with this man by her side. It was worth everything they had gone through to get to this very moment.

* * *

Four white tents dotted the dusty landscape. Each one was significant in size and house two of the team members at a time. The fourth one served as both the dining room and meeting hall every evening for the six team members to discuss the day's finding. So far they had spent three weeks on the former foreign battlefields and had not yet found anything exciting.

Murphy had unearthed a few dolls left over from children who had died at the hands of North Korea. Rivera located a staff of booze that was a few years old. Collins was elated to find some cigarette butts which he insisted had managed to not disintegrate since the war. Reed was tickled pink about the foliage he was collecting for a possible sale to a botanist he knew. And Lee was simply ready to go back home. It was hot, boring, and unbearable pain-staking looking for something that he had no idea what it would look like until they found it.

Lastly, their fearless leader Flores wouldn't let them give up. He was the one that had recruited this mission in the first place. And he was bound and determined they wouldn't leave South Korea's fields without something to make his company back home proud of.

"Yeah," Murphy scoffed over his campfire beans as he passed the salt to Collins. "The only reason you want to find treasure over here, Flores, is because you know the big man will hand out promotions soon, and you have to be the first in line."

"Maybe," Flores hissed. "And what do you care? All you've been doing is wandering the roads while the rest of make Swiss cheese out of Korea."

"Gentlemen, please," Collins interjected. "Let's not let our emotions overtake our common sense. It's perfectly normal that we might be a little agitated after three weeks out here alone. But it will be worth it in one way or another." He beamed a little brighter. "At best we learn a lot about ourselves to take home to our workplace."

Lee shook his fist in Collins' face. "I swear to God, Collins, if you make another happy ass comment like that, I'll make Swiss cheese out of your face."

"Alright!" Collins threw up his hands, shrinking back a bit. "I promise I'll shut up. I'm just trying to help."

Flores chuckled. "If you want to help," he nodded across the room towards a shovel, "then get to digging."

"I will!" Collins announced resolutely and marched over to the shovel. He glanced at the clock which had just struck 8 p.m. and smiled, "I'll see you chumps in the morning."

At approximately four in the morning, only Murphy had had enough strength to sit by the mess tent to watch Collins digging away at the soil like some lunatic. Numerous bets had already been placed on the little guy's success or failure. Lee had the most on the line since he was the only one to say he'd actually find something. Truth was he just wanted to get out of there, and it was a small hope he was clinging to.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

Murphy jumped in his sleep, stirring himself awake. "Collins, stop," he mumbled gently through a yawn until he realized where he was and why he was still clutched to the entrance of the tent still half asleep. As his vision cleared, he could see Collins crouched on the ground next to a rather large hole, banging away with his shoe at some antiquated padlock on a large army green storage container.

Realizing what this could mean, Murphy clamored for his boots and charged across the small space, falling down next to his comrade. "Is it? Is it buried treasure?! Finally!"

"Hey, don't get to happy. This lock is jammed. There isn't any way we'll be getting this open without a key."

"No, step back," Murphy instructed and kicked the box in. It did far more damage to his toe than it did to the lock as was proven by the man's scream.

The other men soon heard the commotion and came stumbling from their beds, passing a pain-filled Murphy limping back to his tent on the way to see what Collins had found.

"What do we have here?" Flores beamed. "My! My! You've actually struck the motherlode!"

"Not really, sir," Collins frowned. "The lock is bolted shut."

Flores caught a glimpse of Murphy nursing his foot next to the mess tent. "Yeah, I can see that. I tell you what. You've done some good work men. Let's get some rest. We can open it in a few hours."

"What?!" most of the men cried out in unison.

"We could be on plane for the states in a few hours if that box has what we came for in it!" Lee pointed out rather emphatically. "Let's open it now."

"Yeah!" Murphy chimed in from a few yards away.

"Alright," Flores lifted his hands in surrender and returned a few moments later with a freshly-sharpened pickax. "Step aside, men. This could get ugly."


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

* * *

 **YESTERDAY'S DREAMS**

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

It was everything Katheryn could do to keep from calling everyone she knew as soon as she had returned home that night as she showed Molly the ring and had a bit of a private celebration with her best friend. She was elated that she and Molly had moved back into their apartment again. It was like old times. And Katheryn wouldn't change a thing. But she knew for sure no one else would forgive her for waking them up past midnight. Instead she resolved to keep everything as quiet as possible. She knew it was a bit conniving. But there was a part of her that enjoying a bit of sneakiness.

As Sunday came, Kath could sense eyes on her a bit more than usual and could only imagine what everyone was saying. But as she figured, Reverend Jones let the news slip and encouraged the congregation to pass on their congratulations to the newly engaged couple. But there was still plenty of close friends she had yet to surprise.

Pulling up to the H.O.P.E. center first thing Monday morning, Katheryn's smile was as bright as the sunshine above her as she hoisted a few boxes in her arms and made her way up the sidewalk to the center. She turned sideways, barely able to get off a knock or two before Alex answered the door, laughing and helping her with the boxes.

As the two women found their way to the back of the center where the donations room was, Katheryn deposited her load on a table and ran a hand across her forehead. "Well, looks like I got my workout in for the day before lunchtime."

Alex chuckled. "Oh, but now we have to stock all the items."

Katheryn sighed. "Don't remind me."

"So did you have a good weekend? I heard you had a date," Alex pried with a playful smile dancing on her lips as they walked across the hall to the office.

As soon as Katheryn could stop and turn to face Alex, she extended her hand and waited for a response, her own playfully grin ready to explode.

Alex's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open. "Oh my goodness! He finally asked you!" She reached in for a tight embrace. "I'm so happy for you two!" She drew back suddenly. "Have you set a date?"

"No," Katheryn laughed. "But I don't think either of us want to wait long. I know I don't want to steal any of your and Walker's thunder. We'll probably wait until after you guys tie the knot. Or we'll elope."

"Nonsense! Don't worry about us, Kath. I'm sure Walker would agree with me. You agree on whatever date works with you both. I'm just so happy you're getting married!"

They hugged once more before hurrying to the next room where Josie was and telling her the good news. Before long most of the kids staying at the daycare had huddled around "Miss Kathy" with a chorus of oos and ahs, making the moment just that much more perfect for the soon to be Katheryn Sandoval.

* * *

"I know it was rather last minute. But I really wanted to do something special for you guys. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, not all," Katheryn beamed as she took her and Carlos' coats and hung them by Walker's front door before the twosome followed Alex into the living room. Instantly a sensational smell wafted from the next room and paraded by Kath's nose before causing a smile to brighten her face. "Mmm! Something sure smells good."

"You can thank Marta for that," Alex quipped.

"Table's all set!" Trivette announced, sticking his head around the corner.

Carlos glanced around. "Hey, where's Walker?"

"Oh, running late as usual," Alex sighed. "But he should be here any second. He said don't wait for him."

Katheryn and Carlos had just begun to relax on the sofa when they heard someone bounding down the stairs and looked to see Molly straightening the hem of a shirt that curiously looked familiar to Kath.

Molly noticed her best friend's expression and rolled her eyes mostly aggravated at herself. "I spilled coffee all over my favorite blouse, and Alex was kind enough to lend me an extra shirt she had stowed away in one of the bedrooms."

"Oh, really?" Kath eyed Alex from across the room. "Already moving in are we?"

Alex swatted Kath on the shoulder as she walked past Katheryn. "Not yet. But over the years things get lost here and there when you stay for a night or two." She gave Molly a quick look over. "Oh, it fits you perfectly. It was always a bit big on me. Why don't you keep it?"

"No, I couldn't. It's yours."

"Hey, no argument, Molly Mason. Keep it as a welcome home gift."

"Speaking of," Carlos piped up. "You never did tell us the real reason you decided to come back."

"Does it really matter?" Molly seemed to be brushing Carlos off. "I wanted to come home. Is that not good enough?"

"Of course it is," Katheryn assured. "We just were curious if that was really the extent of it."

"Well, it is. And let's leave it that way. Please," she asked, a smile almost begging Katheryn to let the matter go. Meanwhile, a set of car lights danced through the window and alerted everyone. "That must be Trent," Molly announced and eagerly made her way to the door to welcome him in, her hurrying steps telling the others she was almost glad for the diversion.

Trent gave Molly a brief kiss before he surrendered his leather coat and joined the others in the living room, shivering away the cold. "Boy am I glad this day is over."

"Why?" Kath asked curiously. "What was Butch's big surprise?"

"What? Carlos didn't tell you?"

Kath shook her head.

Carlos cleared his throat. "Well, we aren't sure if it was his doing, but when we got there this morning there was at least a dozen women waiting for us in the office."

"All of them were either crazy or severely unqualified," Trent explained. "But the last one was excellent. We hired her on the spot."

Carlos rolled his eyes. "I still think we may have rushed into it. Although she seemed to know her stuff."

Trent scoffed. "Carlos, she was wonderful. Her name's Kimberly." He noticed the curious looks from the girls. "You all will see. I think she'll work out great."

"Well, I hate to interrupt," Alex nudged her way into the conversation. "But dinner's ready, you guys."

The six places at Walker's table were quickly filled up. But Carlos and Katheryn didn't seem to mind. They found themselves alone in the kitchen after a while, talking odds and ends while the others were caught up in their own conversations over dinner. Walker arrived just as dessert was being served and everyone was dispersing back into the living room. He and Alex were snuggled on one end of the sofa while Trivette claimed one of the two arm chairs. Trent took the other chair while Molly helped clear the table for Kath and Carlos to wash the dishes after dessert.

Katheryn was stacking the last dish away in the cupboard when she heard a cell phone ringing from the living room. She could faintly here Trent's voice answering it as the rest of the house fell silent. The call was rather short, terse, and one-sided. She knew something was amiss and quickly discarded her apron.

"That was the police. Mrs. McNulty is in the hospital."

"Oh my God," Alex responded, a glazed panic over her face. "What happened?"

"They didn't say. You want to ride over there with me?"

"Absolutely."

"Carlos?"

"I'll go pick up Tommy and meet you guys there," Carlos said. "He'll probably want to be there for Joseph."

"Yeah, he will," Trent agreed, turning to the girls.

"I'll make sure they get home safely," Walker assured Trent before he hurried off with Alex close behind him.

Katheryn was busy watching them speed away from the driveway at the window when Molly's hand on her shoulder stirred her to turn around. "I wanted to insist on going with them. But I think it's best if we stayed behind this time until we know what's going on."

"Yeah, you're right."

The ride home in Molly's car was a quiet one. Millions of thoughts raced through her mind. Mostly it felt slightly different when Carlos raced off that time. They were engaged now. What if he had to chase down some criminal tonight? What if he was hurt? It was silly to even think about. She knew that. But it didn't stop a trace of worry from working its way into her mind. She knew nothing was different really. But everything was different.

Glancing over at Molly, she watched her deep in thought as she drove them home and wondered what she was hiding. She knew it couldn't be something big or bad. But she knew there was something troubling her best friend and she had to sort it out before she nearly snapped at them like she did tonight.

"Molly?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh," Molly cleared her throat nervously. "Just, um, just worried about Trent. That's all."

"Molly Mason, I know you're lying to me."

Molly let a few moments of silence pass, knowing she was defeated before she chose her words. "I never really explained to you why I left so suddenly after that young man was murdered right in front of me. I figured you all would understand me needing some time alone. And you did. But I really blamed myself for his death. Like I could have done something. I know it's silly. But I really feel like I was to blame. I felt so guilty. I thought visiting a relative would help. But it didn't. In fact, she made me feel worse. That's why I started looking for my own place. But then I realized I needed to come home. But then when I came back all these feelings of guilt came back. I feel like I was the one that pulled the trigger. It's stupid…"

"No! It's not stupid. It's normal to feel that sort of guilt. It means you care. But you can't let it take over you." Katheryn wasn't sure if she was allowed to say what she wanted to say next. But she hoped Trent would understand. "Molly, have you talked to Trent about what happened to him as a boy?"

"Yeah," Molly nodded. "He was really rebellious. But Walker straightened him out."

Kath shook her head. "But did he tell you what caused him to be rebellious?"

Molly shook her head.

Kath hesitated. "I—I don't know if it's my place. But I think you should ask him about that. I think he can understand a little bit about what you're going through better than I can."

"Okay," Molly replied vaguely, trusting that Kath knew what she was talking about. "I'll try. But, um, thanks for butting in. I actually feel a bit better already." She hinted at a smile.

"I'm glad." Katheryn's mouth offered the same genuine smile in return as they parked in front of their apartment simply glad to be home but absolutely sure that they wouldn't get a wink of sleep that night. The fact that they also knew their respective menfolk were going dangerously undercover within the next day or so didn't help matters much at all.

* * *

"Ah! It's so good to be home!" Murphy announced, his arms outstretched towards the curb outside of the Dallas Fort Worth airport entrance until Collins rammed into him from behind. The twosome tumbled forward into boss Flores only for him to simply push them back and give them a nice stare down the spectacles as he looked over the two blithering idiots with disapproval. Murphy chuckled, "Ah, sorry, boss." But he then turned around and gave Collins a stern stare down himself that threatened him in every way possible, the poor man shrinking back and nearly running into Rivera, Reed, and Lee who had filed up behind them.

"Well, according to my communications with the appropriate military personnel," Flores thundered behind to his comrades, "The treasured box we unearthed, including everything inside is being transferred to Lackland Air Force base by this afternoon. Then it's getting a minimal army escort to our company's headquarters where we will be expected to treat it with the utmost respect and consideration. There will be around the clock security on this bad boy and dozens of military folk in and out of our presence on a daily basis. Our goal will be to see that we identify what the hell we dug up out there in Korea. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," the men saluted in unison, mostly a sarcastic gesture to show how much they looked forward to working with the military. It wasn't that they were against them. They were just afraid of how much they'd really be able to do their jobs with Army officials breathing down their necks.

* * *

RING! RING! RING! _This is Molly and Katheryn. Leave a message and we'll get back with you. Ciao!_

"Kath, it's me. Sorry I didn't call you when I got home last night. It was pretty late. Figured you'd be in bed. Me and Trent have an early morning ahead of us at the computer warehouse today. So we probably won't be able to call for several hours. Love you, Kath. See you tonight."

Katheryn barely made out the traces of Carlos' gentle voice as she stirred on the sofa, nearly coming awake. Carlos had already hung up by the time she was actually alive. Kath sat upright and gently inched herself out from under Molly in order to replay Carlos' message as she refilled the coffee pot from last night. After playing the message one more time for good measure, Katheryn looked herself over. She was still in yesterday's clothes, and it was far from appealing. Yet pouring herself a steaming cup of morning comfort, Kath managed to push the negative thoughts from her mind and find her favorite spot next to the window to watch the sun rise over Dallas. Half way through the cup, she finally was able to smile and prepare herself for whatever the day had in store.

By the time Katheryn returned from a well-needed shower and dressing in some fresh clothes for the day, Molly was already up and fixing some breakfast.

"Hey," Kath sighed. "You didn't have to fix anything."

"Nonsense," Molly insisted. "Gotta have a good meal to start the day."

"If you say so," Kath winked and played Carlos' message one more time. "You know, I think I'm going to call Alex and see if she needs us after last night."

A quick phone call revealed that tragedy had visited the McNulty household in the worst way imaginable. Alex had done all she could do for Sarah at the moment and had returned home herself to recharge. As Katheryn had figured though, Alex did need someone to handle a few things at the center while she handled a deposition later that afternoon. With a full stomach and refreshed attitude, Molly and Kath headed out to the H.O.P.E. center to begin the day's work.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

* * *

 **YESTERDAY'S DREAMS**

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

The steady, rhythmic typing echoed into the hallways and corridors of the H.O.P.E. center as Katheryn put the finishing touches on the flyer design for the upcoming fundraiser Alex had put her in charge of. Everyone had their respective duties. And the computer genie had her task without hesitation. As soon as she was satisfied with the results, Kath pressed the print button and waiting patiently by the printer, her hand lingering over the large box waiting for some sort of response. Tired of waiting, Katheryn suddenly her the door to the center shut and decided to let the printer make up its own mind.

Alex met her halfway, her face drained from its usual joy.

"What's the matter?" Katheryn asked concernedly.

"It's Sarah," Alex sighed. "She was raped, Katheryn. And the worst part is that she doesn't remember a thing. She can't remember what her attacker looked like. I hope she'll be okay on her own. She's been through an awful ordeal."

"Wow," Kath replied, equally concerned. "That's horrible. How's her son taking it?"

"Not good, I'm afraid. But Trent tried to put him at ease. I think he's doing better now. He stayed at the Malloy's overnight while Sarah stayed in the hospital."

"That's good."

"Yes, it is. Hopefully Tommy talked to him some more. He really blames himself."

"It's not his fault, Alex."

"You're right. But he's a sweet boy, Kath. He loves his mom dearly."

"That's good. Well, I have those flyers printed up like you requested," Kath briefly changed subjects. "If that is all for today, I was wondering if I could head home? I have a short stop to make before I go home tonight."

"Absolutely," Alex beamed, gave Kath a hug and said goodnight.

Meanwhile, Katheryn had a few ideas up her sleeve for the rest of her evening that she couldn't tell anyone about and hoped no one would find out…especially Carlos Sandoval. She'd be heartbroken if even a small amount of her plan managed to slip out to him. And considering how close she was with everyone that would not be a hard task to accomplish.

* * *

Katheryn left the assigned place of her errand more aggravated than ever. Not only did they not have what she needed. But they were no longer in business to begin with. She was thoroughly confused why such a place would have the need to close up shop so suddenly within months of having a booming business. But the matter was no longer up for discussion as Kath left it behind, deciding to stop by Uppercuts for a moment before she went home.

Immediately, Kath was happy to see Butch's bright and welcoming face along with Molly's as she planted herself at the bar and waited for a drink that Butch insisted was on the house. She needed a bright spot in her evening for sure.

"So did you do that thing you needed to do that you couldn't tell me about?"

Kath nodded, running her hands through her hair with an aggravated sigh. "Yeah. Didn't happen."

"Oh," Molly shrunk back. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Still. I have a feeling I know what it involves. So my condolences."

"Thanks," Kath said lamely and sipped on her drink once Butch handed it to her. She savored it a moment before turning back to her best friend. "Any word from Trent or Carlos?"

Molly shook her head. "Nope. But Trent did call the apartment earlier right before I left. He said something about a police report needing to be filed. He said you'd know what he was talking about."

"Yeah, I do. I guess the help they hired hasn't arrived yet."

"Must haven't. I still can't believe they actually hired someone."

Katheryn held back a laugh. "Yeah, they can be picky sometimes. But they're men," she breathed quite frankly. "Plant a man like Carlos in the middle of a room full of pretty women, and a decision won't take long to be made."

"True." Molly let a smile slip. "But it doesn't matter how many girls turns his head, Kath. He'll always be looking at you."

"Stop it," Kath blushed. She ended the conversation by finishing of her light drink and standing resolutely. "Want to come with me? May take a while to sort through their mess up there."

Molly too was forced to hold back a laugh this time, following her best friend behind the bar and up the stairs to Thunder Investigations on the next floor. The twosome was nearly to the top of the stairs when they heard a noise and shrunk back quickly beneath the minimal cover offered to them.

"What was that?" Molly whispered from behind Kath.

Katheryn shrugged. "I don't know. I think it came from the loft." After waiting to hear another noise for a few seconds, Katheryn climbed the last step and scanned across the room. "Oh, my Lord," she whispered, this time in shock as she looked at how clean the place was. "Molly, get up here. You've got to see this."

As Molly stepped up beside Kath, both of them observed what appeared to be a brand new entry area for the firm. In the front of the building by the entrance was a large L-shaped desk complete with a new computer, a printer in the corner, a few filing cabinets, and enough fuzzy pens to outfit a small army.

The two girls although in shock were sent flying back down the stairs as soon as they heard another noise.

"Okay, there we go," a young, feminine voice alerted them followed by a sound of some object snapping shut forcefully.

"That sounded like a magazine clip!" Kath exclaimed just above a whisper. "Don't move, Molly. I'll take care of this."

Before anyone knew what had happened, Katheryn charged forward, overtaking the stranger to the ground. The stranger yelped and wrestled as Kath yanked something from their hands and held the culprit down to the floor. As soon as she had the perpetrator secured, she looked down at her hands in sheer and unadulterated shame. She was holding a wireless headset in her hands. In other words, it was not a weapon of any sort.

Completely embarrassed, Katheryn slowly stood up and off of the young lady and allowed her to get up with a helping hand from her. "I'm so sorry. You must be Kimberly."

The woman was reluctant about taking Kath's hand but gave in anyways. "Yeah. Lucky guess." Kimberly coughed and waited for Kath to hand her back her headset. "Thanks," she shrugged as she situated her headset on her head. Then she raised a finger in Katheryn's face, pushing her back a few inches. "Look! I don't know who you are, and I should probably call the cops. But seeing as clearly you mistook me for someone else, I'll let it slide. But my bosses will be hearing from me about this! And you didn't even have the dignity to use the front door. So if you'll excuse me, I have some calls to make. We're still getting this place set up for business. So please, see yourself out before I call Butch. 'Kay?"

Just then like an answer to an unasked prayer, the door open and in walked Trent and Carlos, the latter pulling off his sunglasses to observe the scene before him, blatant confusion glazed over his face as to why Kim looked absolutely peeved.

Trent was the first to step in between the ladies and gestured to Kath, "Kim Sutter, I'd like you to meet the two women who get the most credit for keeping us in line most of the time. Katheryn Beaumont and Molly Mason."

"Yeah," Carlos cleared his throat and reached a hand around Kath's waist, "I just asked this girl to marry me. If she's been up to no good around here, we might have to call the whole thing off," he joked.

Kimberly glared at Trent. "You could have told _me_ before I made an absolute _fool_ out of myself!"

"Sorry," Trent apologized, quelling a smile.

"Fool?" Katheryn chuckled wryly. "I'm the one that just tackled your new secretary from across the room thinking she was a thief. I think I'm the one to blame here."

Kim's perky grin preceded a scoff. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Wait," Carlos held back a laugh on the verge of spilling over. "You did what?! You tackled her? To the floor?!"

"I'm sorry," Kath blushed. "It was an innocent mistake. I just thought…"

Trent raised a hand, careful to end what was a simple misunderstanding before it carried on any further. "It's okay, Kath. We should have explained more. That was _our_ fault," he finished, staring at Carlos for emphasis.

"So," Katheryn cleared her throat. "Do you still need that police report, Trent?"

Trent smiled. "Yeah. I guess I can handle it now though." With that, he ambled in between the girls to his office to open his laptop and take care of the report.

Meanwhile, the three girls remaining talked for a few minutes while Carlos went downstairs to ask Butch something.

Once Trent was finished, Molly excused herself and met Trent with a surprise kiss as he stood from his desk.

"What was that for?" Trent asked, curiously pleased with the gesture.

"No reason," Molly grinned. "I actually was wondering if we could talk."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just have a question."

"Shoot."

"Not here," Molly insisted.

"Okay," Trent glanced out of the office at the others. "I have to stop by the grocery store for mom. We can talk on the way. I'll give you a ride home."

"Sounds good," Molly acknowledged with a smile barely on her face.

Once Carlos returned upstairs, Kim pulled him and Trent aside to discuss some necessary business while Kath and Molly enjoyed a cup of coffee in the loft. Apparently, Kim had them all set up with new cell phones and such. Judging by the looks on Trent and Carlos' faces, Kath hoped their pocketbook would survive the new hire.

* * *

Molly watched Dallas pass by and held the silence captive for as long as she was able to until she began to feel Trent's eyes on her every few seconds. She knew he wouldn't pry and was resolved to let her speak when she wanted to.

"I never did apologize for the other night," Molly began slowly, glancing over at Trent as he drove.

"You don't need to apologize," Trent insisted. "You didn't want to talk about it. It's okay."

"I know. But I don't feel it was right for me to go off on my best friends like that."

Trent looked at her long enough to nod and then turn his eyes back to the road. "Okay. Apology accepted then. Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

Molly almost nodded yes until she remembered what Katheryn had said. "No. That's not all. What happened to you as a kid…Was it bad?"

Trent's widened eyes as he watched the road gave him away. He immediately realized what Molly was trying to refer to so subtly and wondered who tipped her off.

"I'm sorry," Molly shook her head. "I shouldn't have asked."

"No," Trent quickly interjected. "It's okay. I just didn't expect it. That's all."

Molly held the silence as she kept her eyes fastened on Trent. If he wanted to speak, then so be it. If not, that was his choice too.

Trent gently cleared his throat, took a right turn, and then opened his mouth to speak. "I was around twelve years old at the time. Carlos was around ten. We were with a few other boys at this other kid's house just hanging out. Then one of our friends there starts talking about his favorite show on TV at the time. I think it was a cop show or western or something. Anyway, the kid whose house we were playing at suddenly mentions that his dad just bought an awesome new pistol the week before. All of us were excited. We wanted to see it so bad. So we bribed him to go sneak it away from his dad's dresser since his parents were away. While he was gone, we started arguing about who could hold it first. When the kid returned, we were in awe. He started passing the gun around. But I was too eager. So I reached out for it. The other kid had a death grip on the pistol so much that we began a tug of war on the thing. Next thing I knew, the gun went off. We stood there and watched the life drain out of him. He was gone by the time paramedics came."

"That—that's terrible." Molly was shocked. Trent had never told her this before. But beyond her surprise, she wondered how he had managed to move on from such a tragedy. "How did Carlos cope?"

"He was shocked just like the rest of the boys. But eventually we went our separate ways for a while. I met Walker, and he got rowdy for a time." Trent flashed a smile that faded just as quickly. "I've never been able to fully get past it. But I get by."

Molly wasn't quite sure how she was supposed respond. As a result, the car fell silent as they continued their drive. Trent didn't seem to mind one way or another. And Molly couldn't quite read his face whether or not he was fine or not.

It wasn't until they had finished their grocery store errand and had arrived at the Malloy house nearly an hour later that Molly finally decided to speak up again. She glanced at the evening sky as she got out of the car with an armload of grocery bags and followed Trent through the side door of the house to the kitchen.

Molly set the bags down in a heave and touched Trent gently on the arm, drawing him back from leaving the room. "Thank you for telling me," she offered simply.

As he stopped and turned around, Trent immediately knew what she meant and smiled faintly. "You're welcome. It's in the past. That's where it's going to stay."

"I know." Molly's voice was gentle as she tried to block the images of that boy from her mind. "And since you've told me about what happened to you, I think I owe you an explanation for why I went to New York."

"No, you don't owe me that, Molly."

"Yes. Yes, I do. I went because I was scared to death. I blamed myself for that boy being killed. Nothing like that had ever happened to me."

Unable to find the right words, Trent pulled Molly closer, holding her by her shoulders as he looked into her eyes. "You didn't pull the trigger, Molly. It wasn't your fault."

"I know. That's what Kath told me. But I still felt so incredibly guilty. But you, Trent, you went through something far worse than I did. I may could never forgive myself, but somehow you managed to. I know now I don't have to run from the guilt anymore."

Trent drew Molly to his chest and held her as she let a few tears slip away. It was as if he could feel the weight of her guilt as they held each other close. The feeling reminded him of the way he had felt those many years ago. Neither of them would ever be able to change a thing about what happened to either of them. But between the two of them, they had the one thing that would heal them both. Love.


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

* * *

 **YESTERDAY'S DREAMS**

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

In the days that followed, Flores' team worked day and night to acquire the necessary permission they needed from the United States military to go ahead and open the large metal box in their possession at headquarters in Dallas. So far, all the cooperation they had received was a "Please wait ten days for your request to be processed" and a "Contact Admiral so-and-so's office to complete your requisition" along with a "You may be required to turn over your findings to the military police for further investigation."

All of these responses had Flores feeling gloomy and quite put out. All his life he had worked hard to make a big discovery. Everything inside of him told him this was it. And despite the uncomplimentary company he was forced to keep within his organization, Flores would not let the recognition he deserved slip away because some high and mighty bureaucratic system disallowed his own discovery.

Mulling over these thoughts at his desk in their large bullpen style headquarters in an office suite on the thirteenth floor of Renaissance Tower, Flores looked up lethargically over the scene before him. Far into the right corner of the room sat Murphy hard at work typing up a piece for a local paper regarding another discovery they had made in Fort Worth last month. Murphy was the resident writer of them all. He already had published two sub-par novels that had managed to fill in the gaps in his paycheck that this firm had seen fit to carve out.

Sitting at another desk to Murphy's left by the massive window was Rivera whose claim to fame was not getting arrested in at least two years. It was quite an accomplishment for the former burger-flipper turned investigator whose dreams were to travel the Bermuda Triangle someday and live to tell about it. Meanwhile, he was subjected to find excitement in each new discovery of the Flores firm by keeping their supplies and morale in good stock.

On Murphy's other side was Collins. Collins was the genius of the group. His diploma from Harvard was not without hard work. But he didn't need a computer to figure out complicated math problems. And his status as the nerd of the group was an endless source of ridicule for the five-foot-four brains of the herd.

Lee was the farthest from Flores at the moment, taking up space at a desk near the entrance. He currently had his forehead down on the surface of the desk, groaning over the lack of action this day had brought them.

Reed, the last and most quiet of the entire group, leaned over towards Flores from his spot on the boss' left snuggled up against a wall. There was more space between them than Reed thought but not enough in Flores' opinion. Reed nearly dropped his soil sample from Korea as he looked up at Flores. "Sir? When do you think we'll get to open the box? Everyone is so tired of waiting. Surely the finder's keepers rule applies somehow."

Flores breathed in a rather large portion of the room's air. "As much as I'd like to agree with you, son, it just can't happen until the military gives their approval. It's been confirmed that it _is_ military property. So we have to play by the military's rules."

"And…what if they take it away before we even know what's in it? I mean, surely you'd want to know what's in it even if you can't keep it."

Flores shook his head. "No. Better to have never seen the glitter of gold than have your claim jerked from underneath your ass." He scoffed. "We'll wait."

Suddenly, Lee jerked up out of his zombie state and yanked up his phone on the first earth-shaking ring. "Flores and Company. Ike Lee speaking." He covered the mouthpiece a moment later and called out to Flores, "Boss, it's the military dude you've been waiting to hear from."

"Patch him over to me," Flores instructed.

Lee punched a few buttons and hung up as soon as Flores had answered the phone himself.

"Flores speaking. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. I see. Uh-huh. You bet. Uh-huh. First thing. Be there with bells on."

By now all eyes were focused on Flores, waiting to hear any hints as to what was going to become of their little Korean treasure.

Flores stared at them all for a moment before they started grumbling. "Alright! Impatient goonies. Now, here's the deal. We will be able to get a look at what's in that box."

"Alright! Best news all day, boss!" Murphy started high-fiving his neighbors.

"Not so fast. We have to have one military personnel present. And it has to be opened on the base. And we have to be there in a couple of hours. This fella worked us in for thirty minutes in his busy schedule. What's more, we have to have a licensed private investigator present."

"Well, isn't that what we are?" Reed questioned innocently. "Although we've never actually been certified," he chuckled dryly.

"No, Reed," Flores sighed. "We are explorers, free spirits, and archaeologists of sorts with a little investigating skill. It takes that. We can look at the stuff for thirty minutes before the military claims it all. Or we can hire a private investigator to take temporary custody of the things if we want to investigate them further."

"But that's impossible!" Murphy indignantly piped up. "We can't possibly find a trustworthy PI in less than a day and run a background check and whatever else necessary to prove we can trust them."

"Well," Flores surrendered. "We don't have much choice. I guess if things go south we'll have to trust military justice then. God, I need a coffee." He stood to make his way out of the room. "Murphy, find a good PI and let me know when we have a meeting. Remember to mention it's urgent and kinda time-sensitive."

"Right away, boss. You got it."

* * *

"So, we have another shift at the warehouse tomorrow," Carlos offered gently as he slipped his arm around Katheryn, drawing her closer to him on the sofa in his apartment.

Katheryn snuggled into him before realizing she had left her drink in the kitchen. When she returned, Kath snuggled again and watched as the afternoon sunlight began to slowly slip away from them over the city.

Carlos noticed how quiet Katheryn was and tightened his hold gently. "You alright?"

"Mm," Kath mumbled into a yawn. "Yeah. Things were pretty busy today at the center. Alex went with Trent over to Sarah's house to see how they're doing."

"And?"

"Not so good I'm afraid. She's having a hard time getting over it."

"That's terrible."

"Yeah. Alex said she had a break down and wasn't ready to talk about it. They aren't going to give up on her though."

"That's good." Carlos really didn't want to be disrespectful. But moments like this were rare in their line of work, and he was having a hard time resisting the urge to kiss his fiancée. After Carlos had remedied the situation, the glowing smile on Kath's face slowly transitioned away.

"What's the matter? Am I that bad of a kisser?"

"Nothing's wrong," Katheryn lied. "You're perfect. Believe me."

"Come on. I know you're bothered about something."

Katheryn hesitated as she looked over at the coffee table where Carlos had left his personal weapon. "I miss the action," she said lamely with a scoff. "I worry about you day and night. But here I am feeling sorry for myself because I haven't had an exciting time in several weeks."

"Well, I hear the toy drive at the church for Christmas is one to rival all toy drives. You should get in on that action while you can."

Kath punched Carlos in the side. "Very funny. I love doing that too. But it doesn't give off quite the same adrenaline rush though."

"Oh, I see." Carlos smiled and leaned in for another kiss. "I'm sure you'll be everyone's Wonder Woman no matter what you're doing. Especially when you're here with me."

A cheeky smile laced the young woman's lips while she playfully dodged Carlos and his straying kisses from her lips down to her neck. "Stop it," she resisted futilely with laughter echoing between them.

"You know, I commend you on holding on to your beliefs so strongly," Carlos attempted to confess. "But sometimes it's hard when I look into those gorgeous green eyes of yours."

"I know." Katheryn was the one reaching in for the kiss this time. "But you know what they say."

"What do they say?"

"Good things come to those who wait."

"Oh, I truly believe, future Mrs. Sandoval, that you give only the best. Even if I have to wait until the spring."

"We could always elope."

"You would," Carlos chuckled. "Actually, it doesn't sound half bad."

The moment would have ended perfectly following their passionate kisses had Carlos' phone not rang. They both interjected disappointed sighs as he answered the phone and whispered that it was Trent.

"Alright," Carlos replied moments later. "We'll be right there."

"What is it?" Kath quizzed as they prepared to leave.

Carlos gave her a solid wink. "Looks like you might get that wish for a case to work on after all."

* * *

"Thank you for meeting with us on such a short notice, Mr. Malloy."

"No problem, Mr. Flores. We're glad to help," Trent offered, leading their new client up to the loft area of Thunder Investigations.

"That's right," Carlos chimed in, claiming the sofa with Katheryn next to him. "What can we do for you, sir?"

Flores settled in the nearest chair and pulled out a document, handing it to Trent who was still standing nearby. "Well it's like this. I'm a retired military man myself. Marines. When I retired about a decade ago, I wanted to give back something to the world I had seen. So with the help of a ragtag group of wannabe detectives, I started a little firm that did little archaeological still work and discovery kind of stuff. But my main goal was to research some of the big wars and find out what no one ever knew. I mean the little stuff. Things about soldiers we never knew existed. Those types of things. But it was easier said than done. My men and I spent five futile years trying to access old war fields and camps, and when we did manage to gain access, we never found anything worth discovering.

"But recently our luck changed. We were granted access to dig on a little patch of the Korean War field where a medical unit was stationed. When we arrived, we worked night and day but didn't get anything. Our luck shifted again when our very own nerd of the group dug up a huge metal box. We can tell there's some good stuff inside but can't open without the military's say so. They've given us the greenlight. But that's where you guys come in. They've told us we can't investigate what we find without license private investigators at the helm."

"You mean," Kath glanced from Carlos, to Trent, to Mr. Flores. "You aren't licensed?"

"Not exactly. My company passed as an archaeological firm. The only thing we can do with what we find is take pictures and hand over the items to the military for safe keeping. But this matter is slightly different. We need to keep the item for a long period of time in order to figure out what it's all about. It's not some notebook with a date and name inside. Who knows! We may find ancient relics inside. The military won't take it lightly. And I won't either."

Trent's eyes narrowed, concentrating on the task at hand. "So what exactly do you want from us?"

"Well, I don't really know," Flores confessed. "Until we open the box then you're just placeholders to keep the military happy."

"But," Katheryn grinned. "You may need help tracing the items inside back to their rightful owners because you think you have a time capsule on your hands. Right?"

"By jove! This girl can read minds."

Carlos chuckled. "Yeah, she hangs around certain people too much."

"I don't mind one bit." Flores jovially handed over another piece of paper but to Katheryn this time. "I've been doing my research on the personnel that would have been stationed at this medical unit back during the war. It was MASH unit 4077. The only records I could get a hold of said that it was led by a Colonel Potter up until the end of the war. There were several acclaimed chief surgeons who were in and out of the unit. But Benjamin Pierce seems to have been there the longest. There was also the head nurse Margaret Houlihan. And you can read more about the unit on that paper there."

"So you think these items may have belonged to these people at some point?" Carlos quizzed the elder gentleman.

"Yes, son. I believe that is the case. I can't think of any other possible solution than a time capsule right now. And I have to say I want to kiss whoever in that unit thought up such a grand idea. I sure wish more people had respect for history like that. The Korean War was a damn shame. But the people there need to be remembered for what they gave to serve our country."

"I agree," Trent gave the man a smile and extended his hand for a handshake. "From one former military man to another."

Flores seemed to beam as he shook Trent's hand and thanked him. "I think I definitely have the right people for this job. Yes, sir. I believe that I do. Oh! And let's get a move on. The appointment with the military is in half an hour."


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

* * *

 **YESTERDAY'S DREAMS**

 **Chapter Five**

* * *

Oddly enough although they were walking into the great unknown, Katheryn couldn't deny a sense of pride that bubbled somewhere deep inside her heart as she glanced both to her right and then to her left as she walked. Trent and Carlos surrounded her on either side, the three of them moving forward in unison with shiny visitor's badges shimmering on their individual chests. They were already ten minutes late. But due to the nature of the case, they had been lucky to still have a window of time with the required military personnel at the nearest base.

"I'm surprised they gave all three of us clearance," Katheryn whispered just loud enough for the guys to hear.

"Yeah," Trent replied flatly as he slipped behind Katheryn and Carlos to traverse a narrow hallway. "Flores must have more connections with the military than what he's letting on."

"I don't know," Carlos inserted. "He seems legit to me. Besides, if he had the necessary connections, why would he need us?"

Katheryn could see Flores and two guards waiting up ahead at the end of the hall and gently elbowed Carlos as their signal to be quiet. They all slowed their pace as they approached, lifting their heads somewhat higher to acknowledge their client.

"Mr. Flores. Nice to see you again," Katheryn offered, attempting to lace the atmosphere with as much feminine charm as she was allowed. Somehow she thought it would help alleviate what currently felt like a dangerous operation in the company of uneasiness.

"It is wonderful that you guys are here too," Flores grinned. "Now, after you." He stepped aside to allow the private investigating trio to enter before him.

The three musketeers walked into what appeared to be a typical conference room. There was a television set on a stand in the far corner of the room currently displaying the appropriate military logo while the man whom they were scheduled to meet with immediately rose from the farthest chair and rounded the table to greet them all.

The man's demeanor was terse and straightforward allowing for very little comradery or small talk. He was clearly there for business and nothing else.

Trent immediately could tell that this was making Flores quite edgy. By the look on his face, he sensed Flores nearly regretted all his years of dreaming about something like this. Suddenly it didn't seem like it was worth all the trouble in his eyes.

"Mr. Flores, would you like to open the box?"

Flores' nervous laugh faded as quickly as it washed over him. "What do you mean? I can do that?"

"Of course," the emotionless solider offered curtly.

Flores was lost for words along with the trio behind him. Why all of this bureaucratic nonsense if he was allowed to open it in the first place?

"Well," Flores' voice broke. "I suppose I'd be honored. Do you have a key?"

The man turned his Admiral stripes away from the group and returned with a heavy crowbar. "I'm sorry, but this is the best we can do."

"It won't work," Flores dared to mention. "We tried that already…in the field."

"Excuse me?! You already attempted to breach security precautions before alerting the military of your findings?"

"Y—yes," a reddening Flores blurted out as fast as he was able. "We didn't know we weren't allowed to. I'm sorry."

"Fine! You're lucky it was jammed. Now, step aside. I'll handle it."

The lid was partially dented in the process, but the Admiral's strength put all of Flores' team to shame.

Noticing Flores' shaking hand by his side, Katheryn slipped up beside him, gripped his shoulder comfortingly and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry. I'm sure it could have loosened up during the flight."

Flores glance up at her as if to say his thanks and that he hoped she was right. Otherwise, getting on this Admiral's bad side was a definite suicide mission.

The Admiral stepped aside once the box was open and turned to his guests, "You have half an hour to take photographs, notes, and data to study away from base. But the box and its contents must remain here at the base. All contents will be bagged and tagged for storage. You all are welcome here at any point during your investigation to study the items. But under no circumstances should this box and what's inside of it leave the base. Understood?"

All four of them shook their heads eagerly, not wanting to cause any confrontation with the overbearing military man before them.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have urgent business to attend to. Good luck."

The Admiral was gone from the room without saying another word or allowing the others a word in edgewise. For a moment they were left glancing at each other trying to simply make sense of it all. Both Trent and Carlos were equally as astonished by how much such a strong old man like Flores could be intimidated that easily.

"Well," Flores' voice shook unevenly as he turned around to face the others. "I guess we have some work to do."

Donning her camera, Katheryn gave Flores a nod. "I'll get started right away."

"Same here," Carlos stepped up. "I'll make a list of all the items."

Trent tipped his head in acknowledgement, "And I'll give Kim a call. I have a feeling we'll need to put the coffee pot on for this one."

* * *

"Well this is rather disappointing," Carlos remarked, tucking his notepad under his arm to reach into the large metal frame in front of him. He revealed to the others a set of rather antiquated spark plugs in one hand and a broken fishing lure in the other. "Why would anyone want to save these things?"

Katheryn carefully took the lure from Carlos as to not poke herself or further damage the item as she examined it carefully, somehow hoping to find a non-existent clue as to its reason for being. "I have no idea." She set it down on the table daintily and took up the camera from around her neck to snap a picture of it before scooting it over to the safety of the bare table.

"Is there any note here to tell us about this stuff?" Carlos asked, peeking into the box once again. The only reply he was given was a puff of dust in his face and a subsequent sneezing fit. Once recovered from the onslaught, he reached for the teddy bear in the corner and handed it to Kath. "Here," he sniffed. "Take it."

Katheryn grimaced, scrunching up her face as if it would do any good to protect her from whatever pathogens lay in front of her as she took a step back to take the photo this time.

This process continued for several minutes before the last item was photographed and recorded in Carlos' notepad.

"Well, I finally got through to Kim," Trent announced his returning presence in the doorway, still toying with his new cell phone in hand. "She's ready for us when we are done here. What have you two come up with?"

Katheryn was replacing the last item back into the box to take an overall photo when the Admiral appeared back in the doorway. He surveyed them all scrupulously as he brushed past them, not aiming for any particular measure of courtesy.

"Are you all through here?" the Admiral thundered.

"Y—yes," Kath replied shakily. "I just need a picture of the entire box on each side, sir."

"Very well. Please make it brief."

"I will." Katheryn snapped the photos and snapped equally back to attention in no time, giving the Admiral the sassiest of smiles that Carlos could nearly not hold back his laughter for.

Trent weaved past Kath and Carlos to offer his hand to the Admiral. "Thank you, sir, for meeting with us. I assure you we'll treat this matter with the highest respect."

You would have thought Trent had given him the worst insult of all time by the look that glazed over the Admiral's face. But he gave Trent's hand a firm shake before dismissing himself rather quickly from the room.

Mr. Flores was arriving back into the room, busy wiping his hands with a paper towel that he nearly collided with the Admiral. A pair of repetitive mentions of "I'm sorry" and "Excuse me" passed from his quivering lips before the reddening former military man came to rest in front of the others. "Boy howdy, I'm sure as hell glad I don't have to speak to that man every day."

"He isn't a lovely fellow for sure," Carlos quipped. "But what makes you so nervous around him, sir? If you don't mind me asking."

"No, not at all. But I really don't know, sonny. I really don't know. He just gives me the ever-loving creeps is all I know. Now let's get outta here."

"Wait," Katheryn stopped him. "Don't you want to see the items first?"

"Oh, oh yeah." Flores stopped, laughing off his brief loss of sanity to take a peek inside the box.

From the sidelines, Trent, Carlos, and Katheryn watched the man who had for years dreamed of finding hidden treasure like this slowly peek into the world of the past. None of them really knew if he knew what he was even looking at. But they all had a feeling that just to touch a piece of history was enough to send chills up his spine.

"Well," Flores breathed gently as he stepped away from the box. "This means more to me than I think you youngsters will ever understand."

"Oh, I understand," Katheryn chimed in. "I sorta have goose pimples myself thinking about the people who lived and owned these things before I was even born. It's amazing."

"That it is, miss. That it is."

Flores stared at the box a moment more in silence before he began to close the lid, the gentle creak of the hinges feeling all too final and quick in passing for the man who had spent a lifetime in search of true treasure. To think how such minute items held so much meaning to someone in days gone by made the team determined to help Flores find out just what it was they had helped him discover.


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

* * *

 **YESTERDAY'S DREAMS**

 **Chapter Six**

* * *

It was well into the night, the clock nearing that fateful stroke of midnight when Trent finally announced they should call it a night. Between him and Katheryn, there had been no progress in connecting the list of names from the MASH unit during the war to the items they had taken photos of. Between Carlos and Kim, military records and such sensitive information as they dared to try acquiring over the waves of the internet proved unfruitful. Either firewalls or simply a lack of adequate and helpful information led them to many dead ends. At this point, they all agreed they needed sleep or they'd go crazy in the meantime.

The next morning, Kim buzzed Trent's cell phone with a far too high level of enthusiasm that didn't permeate to Trent who had none left to pass on to Carlos and Katheryn at such an hour. Be that as it may, the trip met their spunky secretary back at headquarters after approximately six hours of sleep.

"Oh, good! I'm so glad you guys are finally here!" Kim beamed, donning a cup of coffee.

"Any left?" Carlos moaned through a yawn while rubbing his eyes and stumbling across the room in front the others.

Kim shook her head in between sips. "I just poured the last cup. My sixth one. You'll have to make another pot."

"No wonder you're so chipper," Trent scoffed and pointed himself in the direction of the coffee pot.

After indulging in a large portion of the liquid in hand, Kim set the cup down and motioned for the others to come closer. "So I bet you're eager to hear why I called you back so early."

"It crossed our minds," Carlos mentioned, barely rolling his eyes.

Kim waited a second for Trent to join them before she finally revealed her secrets. "Well, I got to thinking after I went home last night that we've been going about this all the wrong way. We've been trying to look at the big things like marriage certificates, birth certificates, and official military document stuff. But after two hours of sleep I couldn't stand it and had to do more searching. And this is what I came up with. I decided to search locally since I can get into those types of things way easier! And sure enough, I got lucky. One of the MASH unit's members has family living right here in Dallas."

"No way!" Katheryn beamed and circled quickly around the desk to get a look at the computer.

Kim squinted hard, tightening in on a piece of information. "I found an article from last year from a man named Cy Young Klinger. He mentioned in a speech at a technology convention that he's proud to have made his father proud and everyone who served alongside him in the Korean War no matter what their job was. So I just connected the dots and think this could be a lead. Of course, I don't know if his father is still alive or not."

"Nice work," Trent smiled, patting Kim on the back. "Did you get an address?"

Kim handed Trent a slip of paper amidst the silence with the address already listed.

"Great!" Trent beamed, taking the slip of paper. "Hey, Kath? Want to take this one with me?"

Katheryn's smile spread from ear to ear. "Of course!"

"Hey!" Carlos blurted out. "What about me?"

"Prep for the bust in a few days. Dig up more info with Kim. Also, call Walker and ask if he knows anyone who might be able to help us research the Korean War. Maybe he knows a few things we wouldn't."

"Gotcha," Carlos ambled back to the coffee pot, knowing very well his need for fuel to accomplish anything worth trying.

Meanwhile, as Trent and Katheryn arrived to his Corvette by the curb, Trent stalled by his door, looking over the closed top to Katheryn with a twist of a smile. "You know, I never did get the chance to ask you how you're doing."

"What do you mean?"

"Being engaged. I think it suits you."

"Well, thanks," Katheryn rolled her eyes and proceeded to get inside the car where she waited eagerly for Trent to start the engine on the rather cool morning. "I know I should be thrilled. But I'm sure I am."

"Why's that?" Trent asked, concern in his eyes as he looked at the address in his hand one last time before accelerating.

"Oh, it's not Carlos. God, I love that man. It's all the wedding fluff I'm not eager about. It's been fun doing it with Alex for her wedding. But I don't think it's for me. I don't want a huge wedding. I'd elope if it wasn't for me wanting all my friends and family to be there."

"How's Carlos feel about it?"

"I don't know. We haven't really talked about it much. But I get the feeling he's all for the sooner the better."

"Yeah." Trent's smile broadened. "I can see that for sure. Have you talked to Roscoe yet?"

Kath shook her head. "Part of me wants to wait until things quiet down some. Then we'll start making plans. But I don't see that happening. Our track record is awful."

"I bet Molly will want to go dress shopping with you."

"Oh, I know she will. As much as I'm loathing it, I'm actually looking forward to spending some time with my bridesmaids. Speaking of, did you and Molly have that talk yet?"

"So it was you," Trent tilted his head in curiosity, capturing a brief glimpse of Kath. "Yeah. We talked."

"And?"

"I think things are going well."

"I'm glad. I think you two are perfect for each other."

"Hey, now don't go trying to play matchmaker. We worked things out. But I don't think either of us is sure yet where this is leading."

"Oh, I know where it's going, Trent Malloy."

"I bet you do. But let things happen as they will."

"Okay," Kath finally surrendered, a lift of her hands added for due emphasis. "Just don't go saying 'I told you so' when the question pops right off of your lips one of these days."

Trent simply smiled to himself, remembering the best kiss he and Molly shared before the road before him made him snap out of it and remember their task at hand.

Resorting to watching the scenery pass by, Kath was surprised when Trent made a sharp right turn at the next stop sign. After several seconds he took a careful left turn up to a closed gate. Trent and Katheryn paused to look at each other, both of them equally curious about the man they were going to meet. At this point, neither of them had assumed him to be a rich man. But as the security guard walked up to the window on Trent's side, they were beginning to feel quite differently about the situation.

Trent rolled down the window and courteously gave the officer a nod. "Hello, officer."

"Is Mr. Klinger expected you?" the officer immediately interrogated the stranger in front of him.

"No, I'm afraid not," Trent replied hesitantly. "To be honest, we didn't realize things were so tight around here."

"Well, they are," the officer replied, his jaw set in an even form as he glared into the car. "What's your business here?"

"My name's Trent Malloy. This is one of my partners Katheryn Beaumont. We're private investigators."

"Oh, no you don't," the officer pointed firmly to the road. "You can be gone right this minute. We don't have no call for your kind around here."

"But you don't understand, sir. We need to speak to Mr. Klinger. It involves the Korean War. And possibly his father Maxwell."

The guard was immediately disturbed by the mention of Mr. Klinger's father. His eyes widened as he stepped back. He seemed in a daze until a passing of another car on the road seemed to alert him. "Come on in," he stated flatly.

Trent intended to thank the man. But he didn't have a chance. He was gone and the gate was opened before he could say another word.

At the front entrance, the twosome were greeted by a housemaid who escorted them into a private office on the second floor of the stately home. Katheryn could tell the immensity of the riches before as she gently guided her hand along the banister of the stairs as she climbed the circled frame upward. A glimmering chandelier graced the foyer, its glass elements casting light throughout the entire space. Marble columns held the various walls in their stately glory.

The second floor was filled with far less pomp than the previous floor. But if Katheryn had an estimation in mind, she had to guess that the very carpets she walked on were from Egypt, and the wood that constructed the bookshelves were from trees grown in some faraway land.

After being told that Mr. Klinger would be with them as soon as possible, the maid left, leaving Trent and Katheryn to their own devices in the massive library or office…neither of them could tell which one it was.

Katheryn was tempted to sort through as many of the books as the time allowed her. But thinking better of it, she chose one book instead that called her very name from eye level across the room. She could resist the urge no longer and reached out to feel the cover of what had to be an original copy of the work she had treasured since she was a child.

Trent noticed her curiosity was getting the best of her and wandered over to where she stood lost in the world of her beloved fictional characters. His presence nearly caused her to jump, and she returned the book to the shelf as quickly as she had acquired it.

"I was just curious," she explained, Trent's eyes searching her conscience without him saying a word. "I was!" She insisted before returning to the chairs in front of the desk and taking a seat.

Silently, the two investigators were both secretly hard at work, deducing any sort of clue about the mystery man from this one piece of his massive abode. Already, Katheryn had figured out his love for old things. Nearly everything they saw had to be over fifty years old at least down to the very fountain pen on the desk. Could it have belonged to his father?

And over across the room by the massive book collection, Trent had already discovered the man's love for war…or at least the history thereof. About one-third of the space was filled with journals from war heroes and various accounts of many of time's most famous battles from across the globe.

As soon as the door to the room opened to reveal the man behind the possessions, Trent and Katheryn were ready to hear the man's story…and his father's if they were lucky.

"I'm sorry to keep you both waiting," the man offered politely and accepted handshakes from both of them. "I wasn't expecting company, but when Joe told me why you two wanted to see me, I quickly rearranged my afternoon."

He settled himself behind the desk and then continued, "You know about my father?"

"Yes, we do," Trent replied as he walked over to the desk and remained standing next to Kath. "We have recently been hired by a local company to investigate a recent find in Korea. A time capsule was recently dug up on a field where a M*A*S*H unit used to be during the war. We have reason to believe that your father was among the ones who would have been there during the time it was buried."

Cy Young thought about Trent's words for a moment. "You know, my father always talked of the war fondly despite how bad it really was. That's where he met my mother, you know. She was from South Korea. But I can't recall him mentioning a time capsule."

Katheryn proceeded to hand Cy Young a few of the photos they had taken of the items that were in the capsule itself. "Maybe you can remember your father talking about any of these items."

Cy Young took the photos in hand and began looking at each one. His response was mostly mellow until he came across one of a rather beautiful but time-worn dress. Cy Young laughed and kept pointing happily at the picture while exclaiming, "Oh, my. This had to have belonged to my father."

Trent and Katheryn exchanged deeply confused looks. A dress? For a man?

Cy noticed their confusion. "You see, my father absolutely hated the war. He wanted out from day one and tried everything to get a section eight that would get him out of the army for being a lunatic. It didn't work though. Everyone there loved him too much. He was indispensable."

Katheryn took a moment to picture in her mind what that crazy scene might have looked like and smiled. "Sounds like he's a special man."

"He was." Cy seemed to pause and swallow hard. "I miss him every day."

"He's gone?" Katheryn asked cautiously.

"Yes. For about five years now. Heart attack. I still have my mother with me though. She misses him terribly."

Sadness clouded Kath's features as she nodded towards the massive library collection. "I can see you enjoy studying wars. I imagine it must be because of your father."

Cy nodded, pressing his lips together as memories seemed to catch him off guard. "Yes, ma'am. War's a nasty thing. But it brought my parents together. So I can't be too mad. In fact, I wish I could help you guys out more. But honestly never knew about this time capsule you've uncovered. It's news to me! I hope I can see it in person one of these days in fact. But you know what…" Cy suddenly reached for a pen and paper, quickly jotted something down, and handed it to Katheryn. "Here's one of my closest friend's phone numbers. She lives out in San Francisco. Name's Erin. She's the daughter of one of the men my father served with. We stay in contact all of the time. I've heard say several times that her father journaled his experiences from the war. Maybe she could help you guys out."

Trent stepped forward with hand extended. "Thank you very much, sir. You've been a great help."

Cy Young stood and eagerly returned the handshake. "My pleasure, Mr. Malloy. I hope this helps. And if there's any other way I can help please let me know."

Katheryn stood and shook Cy's hand also. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. And please…let me know if they allow us meager civilians to see the box. It sounds amazing."

"We'll try our best," Katheryn offered, knowing that she couldn't promise anything. The picture of the admiral's stern face glaring them into fear itself was enough to set caution into her words.

Mr. Klinger's maid had no sooner closed the door politely behind the twosome taking their leave had Katheryn paused on the walkway to their car, stopping Trent with a touch of her hand. His eyes seemed to ask what the matter was before his words could follow, urging Kath to speak.

"I'll go."

"What?"

"To California. I'll take over the case and go interview this lady."

"Absolutely not," Trent was quick to put Kath in her place. "That's not a good idea."

"Why not? I'm perfectly capable of traveling on my own. I'm a grown woman, Trent Malloy."

"It's not about that," Trent reasoned, a sharp sigh following. But he couldn't find any more words to defend his point of view. "Give me one good reason one of us can't go with you."

"Easy. Sarah still needs you, Trent. And you and Carlos are busting those warehouse thieves in a day or so. It just wouldn't be logical. And I have the time. When I get back, we'll piece the puzzle together hopefully."

Trent had to admit Katheryn's reasoning was very sane. It seemed like a good idea. But he still didn't like her going that far alone. Not because she couldn't handle it but because…well, he couldn't really figure out why it bothered him so much.

After thinking it through more as they walked to the edge of the expansive driveway where his Corvette waited, Trent laid a gentle hand on Kath's shoulder and gave her a suspicious smile that drew her attention quickly. "I guess you'd better go home and start packing, kid. There's a plane waiting for you."


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

* * *

 **YESTERDAY'S DREAMS**

 **Chapter Seven**

* * *

The close of the Durango's lift gate sounded much too final for Katheryn as she stepped up onto the curb. Carlos set her suitcase next to her, heaving a heavy breath as he did so. Kath wished she could hold the smile that it brought to her face a little while longer. But with a glance at her watch she knew she had to hurry to make her flight.

Carlos seemed to linger for a bit until another vehicle pulled to a stop behind them, urging him to move his car with their fiery gaze.

Noticing the impatience around him, Carlos dove in for a kiss. "I guess I'll see you in a few days."

"Yeah," Kath mumbled. "Hey, maybe the next time I get on a plane you'll be with me."

"If you want to."

"Well, I'd hope so. Honeymoons are kinda lonely for one person," Katheryn winked.

Carlos plastered a smile on his face before bringing Kath into his arms for you last hold before he finally let her go. Katheryn hesitantly forced herself away from the curb and into the airport, not allowing herself to acknowledge that Carlos was watching her the whole time. In fact, she didn't turn back even once and kept on walking to the counter. By the time she reached the line and took her place, she looked out the window across the massive room only to feel her heart sink once she realized he had already left.

Once Katheryn was seated at her gate, she reached into her cross-body purse for a mint only to notice a foreign slip of paper wedged between her lip balm and tic-tacs. Reaching for the paper curiously, she read silently: _Kath, stay safe. I love you. I hope your trip goes well. Go get em! Carlos._

And the smile that followed was more than enough to last for the rest of her lonesome travels.

* * *

With a hotel room not half a mile away from the gorgeous San Francisco beaches, it was not hard for Katheryn to give in to the urge to spend the twilight hour by those majestic Pacific waters. Donning a pair of denim shorts and a baggy t-shirt over her swimsuit, she quickly slipped on her shades framing her casual ponytail and rented a bike for a few hours of recharging in the sands after a long travel day. It was much too late to be calling on anyone at this point. And Kath wanted to be fully rested for the interview and whatever it would uncover.

As she stepped off of the warm sidewalk and into the soft sand beneath her feet, she quickly removed her sandals, carrying them in hand as she continued on her walk. She took a deep breath as she settled her sights on the water's edge as if to say "It's been too long" while a smile crept onto her face. At the edge of the ocean she stopped to let the tide roll in and swish against her ankles. The water was smooth and warm, a welcomed respite from the rather cold autumn Dallas was experiencing at the time.

Bliss swelled to the surface of her heart, Katheryn noted with another deep breath as she observed every harmonious pink outline that exploded into an array of magenta racing across the skies above the ocean waters as it kissed the sinking ball of orange sunlight. If only she could stay to see the massive choir of jewels that would soon dot the entire midnight landscape of the western sky before her.

After a brief walk alongside the water's edge for a length of time Katheryn wished would have lasted for forever, she decided to find a decent spot away from the crowds and spread a blanket down to sit and enjoy the last moments of twilight. For a second she sat observing the entire beach scene on every side of herself. She then drew her legs up, hugging her knees with her chin propped on them like a child in their happy place. Yet with the fading light, she realized she had just enough time to write a quick entry in her journal before hesitantly bringing her relaxing evening to an end far too soon. In the back of her mind somewhere she wished she wasn't alone. But she knew the task she had in front of her and was determined not to let Trent and Carlos down no matter what.

* * *

It had been well past midnight before Katheryn was finally able to settle in to sleep the night before. Jet lag was preying on her schedule on a very small note but was there just the same. Two hours can be a lot to someone not used to traveling long distances on a regular basis. The farthest Kath had ever been away from home before was when her family moved to the Caribbean for six months when she was a baby. And God knows she didn't remember what it felt like to span any time zones at such a young age.

That morning though, her alarm clock was the blaring hotel phone and the voice of her best friend on the other end of the line.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I woke you up," Molly apologized, her voice soft and full of regret. "I forgot about the time difference."

"It's okay," Kath assured her through a massive yawn. "If I don't get a move on, I'm gonna miss out on the free breakfast."

"Always the frugal one."

"You know it."

"Well, don't let me keep you…"

"Nonsense! You probably saved my bacon…literally."

With the two girls sharing a laugh as they did, it seemed like old times were back for good.

"Well, I guess since you're doing okay, I should let you know that Carlos won't stop asking if any of us has talked to you. So I promised I'd call you first thing this morning."

"Why couldn't Carlos call?" Kath inquired, concerned about him.

"Oh, he's okay. But he and Trent had to go into the warehouse early this morning. They think they're getting pretty close to busting the thief."

"Cool. Thanks for calling, Mol. I'm pretty sure I could sleep for a whole day if I don't get out of this comfy bed."

"Alright," Molly chuckled. "Stay safe, sis. And have fun if you can. Come home in one piece."

"I intend to do just that," Katheryn assured, dismissing the slight dose of uneasiness within her. Kath pushed the notion away from her mind as simply her solo travel jitters and ended the phone call so she could dress for the day.

A simple pair of jeans coupled with her favorite mahogany summer blouse with a splash of color in her red tear-drop earrings completed her ensemble as she took a deep breath and rushed downstairs for a succulent breakfast to begin her investigative day.

* * *

Hailing a cab by the busy hotel curb became Kath's greatest weakness. But she managed to find one after a few failed attempts, blamed her country upbringing silently, and gave the driver the address that Mr. Klinger had given them.

"You sure about this, Miss?" the driver asked, confusing his passenger.

With a furrowed brow, Kath gave a half-smile. "Yes, sir. I'm sure. Why? Is there a problem?"

"No. No problem at all. It's just this address you gave me is a vacant parking lot on the other side of town."

"What?" Kath chuckled. "I don't understand. This is supposed to be someone's home."

"It was. I know that neighborhood. They tore it down last year to build a mall."

Hundreds of thoughts rushed through her mind. Did Cy Young lie to them? Who would try or had any reason to deceive them?

She tried to hurry along her thoughts as she sensed the driver becoming agitated with her and finally blurted out, "Just go there anyways. Thanks."

"Sure," the driver rolled his eyes and drove out of the hotel entrance.

When they arrived to the address, it was just like the cab driver had said. As Katheryn stepped out of the cab and onto the curb, she paid the driver and watched the cab leave. Her eyes drifted up to the street sign on the corner and then to the nearest building across the street where a number on the stucco siding told her she was in the correct location. Sure enough, a massive parking lot was where a house was supposed to be.

It didn't make any sense. Katheryn knew they could have been lied to. But even if they had been, why would Mr. Klinger want to say such things? It didn't seem like he had much of a motive to send them on a rabbit trail like this. Yet having learned to follow her instincts, Katheryn couldn't shake the feeling that she had to keep searching for another answer where she stood. With this in mind, Katheryn began her trek down the street's sidewalk hoping to find the answer she was looking for.

Once Katheryn had walked for nearly a half mile, she was ready to give up after discovering mostly a shopping center and a few restaurants. There was nothing there to indicate that the address she was looking for even existed.

Katheryn pulled her cell phone out of her cross-body to call for a cab. Yet she tried fighting off every urge to throw the device across the street once she realized she had forgotten to charge the device. She wouldn't be calling anyone, and no soul seemed to present themselves as worthy help.

Oblivious to most of her surroundings as Kath sat down on the side of the curb, the door to the laundromat across the street eased open and a man hurried across the barren street to retrieve the cell phone that Kath had finally sent flying across the street. He checked it over, putting the cover back onto the back of the phone to cover the battery before continuing across the street.

The man's shadow covered Katheryn as he extended his hand with the cell phone. "I believe this belongs to you."

Katheryn though startled wouldn't admit it as she gently raised her head, squinting against the sunlight that darkened the features of the man standing over her. But from what she could tell, the man was probably in his mid-thirties. He had a scruffy palate of dirty blonde hair. His green eyes twinkled and framed the baby face of the man who was probably much younger with the aid of a fresh razor. But mostly he was very handsome.

"Yes." Katheryn seized the phone and turned away. "Thanks."

"Boy, you're in a sour mood," he teased. "Say, it's much cooler inside. Why don't you come sit for a minute and gather yourself? There's some snacks in here too. I think I have some spare sodas in fact. You look like you could use a break from…whatever it is you're doing out here."

Katheryn finally let him see a small smile as she stood to meet his full height. "I'm sorry. I'm usually not this irritable. It's just I'm new in town, and things haven't been going my way."

"I see." The gentleman began walking with Kath across the street to the laundromat. "Well, it's great to meet a newbie. You sure picked a rough part of town to vacation in."

"Oh, I'm not on vacation," Katheryn corrected. "Business. Strictly business. Although I did get a chance to enjoy the beach when I got in last night."

"That's wonderful. But you don't strike me as the executive type. Besides, those types of goonies don't come around this area of town at all. They used to. Before it was a shopping mall district. Now there's mostly businesses and street gangs. It used to be a booming neighborhood back in my mom's day."

Once inside the laundromat, the young man hurried to the back of the facility and hollered through a doorway, "Hey, grab a soda or two for me, Gid. Thanks!" He returned to Katheryn a moment later. "Uh, feel free to have a seat. I have a customer to tend to. But if you'd like to chat I'm free in five. Just don't go far."

"Okay," Katheryn agreed hesitantly. He seemed like a nice enough man. Too nice if she had any smarts to listen to her instincts. But so far it was more of a lead than she had all morning. If anything perhaps he'd know what was going on here. He seemed to know a lot about the neighborhood he called home. Surely it was better than nothing.

The man brought her soda back a moment later with a wink before he hurried back to his job and left Kath to her own devices. While she waited, she picked up a pamphlet from the table next to her. Suddenly a big smile shot across her face as she read the full name of the laundromat she was sitting in: _Hunnicutt Laundry Services_. Perhaps she was on the right trail after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

* * *

 **YESTERDAY'S DREAMS**

 **Chapter Eight**

* * *

"So after my dad came home from Korea, they struggled a lot. Mom had a job at a local five and dime. But that wasn't nearly enough to make ends meet. And then she found out she was pregnant with me about five years later. They were just about to get back on their feet when that happened. I blamed myself for a long time as I grew up. But dad always assured me that I was a ray of sunshine during a hard time. Not another burden."

"So you're forty now?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Katheryn blushed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. I just did the math in my head."

"Hey, no worries."

"If you don't mind me saying, I thought you were no older than thirty."

"I don't mind. I'd rather look young and hip than older and deathly."

"True! I've often been told I look sixteen. Baby face issues."

Ben laughed. "Just remember that it'll play into your favor as you get older. Just look at me."

"Thanks. Now you said your sister was really close to your father?"

"Yep. She was daddy's little girl. The war created a special bond between those two. Erin was born literally right before dad shipped out. He had to watch her grow up through out of date pictures and torn letters. Uncle Hawkeye never let us forget how much he talked about seeing his little girl again."

"And your parents are still alive?"

"Yes! Alive and well in Maine believe it or not."

"Maine?!" Katheryn's eyes grew large with surprise, immediately picturing her trip becoming even more cross-country by the moment.

"Yep. Uncle Hawkeye and my dad always said they wanted to live near each other again. We'd always split our time between California and Maine. One Christmas here and the other there. When those stiff-collar executive dweebs offered to buy up the whole neighborhood, mom and dad were heartbroken. But he finally decided it was an opportunity to move closer to his best friend."

"How long has it been since they moved?"

"About four years."

"I don't understand. Mr. Klinger gave me this address for your mom."

"That's right. His letters come to me, and I forward all their mail to Maine."

"Seems complicated."

"No, not really. I send a care package once every other month. It's always fun for me. Gives me something else to do for my family."

Katheryn turned hesitantly from her spot by the laundromat window to see the sun sinking quickly. It had to be no earlier than four o'clock. She couldn't believe she had spent the entire day at a laundromat. But with the endless family history and friendly company, Kath was quickly willing to label this laundromat as her most favorite one in the world.

"Well, I ought to be heading back to my hotel." Katheryn stood to shake Ben Hunnicutt's hand. "It's been a pleasure talking to you."

"Likewise," the man returned jovially. "Look, if you need any more information, here's my card. Maybe you'd like to have coffee tomorrow?"

Katheryn remembered her flight home was tomorrow afternoon but knew she could manage. After all, she wanted as much information as she could get her hands on. "I'd love to join you."

"Great! Here, let me write an address down on the back of my card. It's my favorite place. Not far from the airport in fact. They have the best scones in town." He handed back the card after scribbling on it. "See you tomorrow, Miss Beaumont."

"I look forward to it."

Kath issued one last handshake and smile before she called a cab and returned to her hotel. Suddenly, the awe began to wear off and hunger pangs replaced her oblivion. Needless to say she looked forward to room service and a long phone call with her partners in crime.

* * *

"But, Carlos! This is my chance to actually meet someone who was in the war. I could talk to the very people that buried the time capsule!"

"I realize that," Carlos tried leveling his tone from across the miles. "But that's across the country, Kath."

"And?!"

"I—I don't want you to go by yourself."

"Carlos Sandoval, I'm a grown woman. I can travel the whole damn world if I very well please!" Immediately Katheryn regretted the sharpness of her words. "I'm sorry, Carlos. I just want to meet these people so much. It's an opportunity of a lifetime."

Carlos also knew how much this meant to Katheryn as he watched the stars shine from overhead in the McNulty's driveway. "Okay," he finally breathed, pacing back towards his Durango. "I won't stop you. It's not like I could anyway." He smiled to himself. It was Kath's independent streak that made him secretly proud of her more than he dared admit. "Send me a postcard?"

"Nope. I'll bring you something better when I get back home to Dallas."

"Sounds good." Sarah and her son then drove up into the driveway, signaling Carlos with a nod and smile. "Look, I've gotta go. Trent and I are taking shifts tonight at Sarah's house to try getting the guy that hurt her."

"That's great. So you think he'll show up again?"

"We're almost sure of it."

"Well, stay safe, mon amour. See you soon."

"Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

* * *

"First entry. I don't know why, but I feel the need to start a journal for some reason. Actually, it's been on my mind for quite some time. I've scribbled in a few notebooks since I moved to Dallas. But it was never anything serious or thorough. But now that I'm on my way to meet with some heroes from one of the most horrific war conflicts in American history, I somehow feel I owe it to myself to record my own history a little bit more. So today is the first day of that. I'm not going to miss a day. Well, I might. But at least this way I can journal quickly and easily. And maybe my grandkids will enjoy my voice more than my crappy penmanship."

"Hey! There's only two commodes on this thing!"

Katheryn panicked and stuffed her brand new hand-held voice recorder into her purse before slipping out of the airplane convenience. She inched her way past an angry passenger, giving the lady her best penitent smile before hurrying back to her seat next to Ben Hunnicutt.

Ben gave her a grin from below. "Got yourself in trouble back there?"

Katheryn chuckled. "Who knew people wouldn't let you have some personal time." She reached for the recorder, realizing it was still recording. She stopped it and waved it to Ben. "I decided to start a voice journal."

"Oh, that's a neat idea."

"Thanks. I don't know. Since I'm meeting some true heroes soon, I started feeling a little pensive about life, you know. Wanting to leave something for the next generation. Maybe this could be my one little contribution."

"It sounds like a great idea. My father did that you know. After he came back from Korea he never stopped writing in that little journal he brought back with him. I got a peek at it one time and was amazed at the stories. Some nearly made me cry. Dad always put on a happy front. But it was truly hell over there."

Katheryn sighed, "Yeah. I know what you mean. My fiancé. His sister's husband died in Desert Storm. I don't know. It always feels so real when you know someone war's had an effect on."

"That's very true!"

Silence settled between the two traveling partners for quite a while. Before long Ben had let himself surrender to the urge to sleep the rest of the miles away. Meanwhile, Katheryn kept steady in her thoughts which raged on. She first of all was fortunate Mr. Hunnicutt had agreed to travel with her to Maine. Not only did it calm Carlos down somewhat. At least she hoped once word reach him through Molly that she wasn't traveling alone that he'd be relieved. Still, it made her smile somewhat seeing how happy Ben was at the thought of seeing his family after a long period of time. Still, she wouldn't have the heart to tell Trent what the extra plane fare expense was all about. Kath hoped to God he'd understand the why. After all, he was a vital part of the investigation now after all.

Before she knew it, the landscape had changed tremendously. Plains rolled into mountains while hills morphed into rocky coasts. Maine was the next stop. And a whole new world of information lay right at the fledgling investigator's delicate fingertips.


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

* * *

 **YESTERDAY'S DREAMS**

 **Chapter Nine**

* * *

"What do you mean…GONE?!"

"Just…gone!" Carlos stammered, pacing deliberately in front of a set of spunky secretary eyes in Thunder Investigations. "The three of us were calling it a night after getting Miles for good when our favorite admiral called with the news. Or rather one of his urchins."

"I don't understand. There has to be a mistake. How could something that big just disappear from a secure military base?"

"Beats me, Kath. All I know is if we don't find it soon, we'll be the suspects in this case. Flores and we are the only ones to have seen it besides the military personnel who all have the top security clearance."

Katheryn could see Ben Hunnicutt waving her on from baggage claim up ahead and knew she had to draw her call to a close or they would miss their bus. "Look, I've gotta go. We are catching a bus that'll take us to where Ben's parents and his dad's friend lives. I'll try to call you back once we arrive. Maybe something these men know will offer some sort of clue."

"Hey, maybe you're right. I'll keep you posted. Love you, Kath. Miss you."

"Miss you too." Kath clapped her cell phone shut, stuffed into her cross-body, and hurried across the airport to where Ben was waiting with both of their suitcases at his feet.

"Your fiancé?"

Katheryn nodded. "Yeah. But a business call. The time capsule I told you about has been stolen right from under the military's nose. It was there yesterday but gone today. And my fiancé and his partner are the ones to blame right now since they were the last ones to see it."

"Aw, man. I'm sorry about that."

"That's okay. Not your fault. I just wish I was back there to help Trent and Carlos ring whatever varmint's neck is to blame for stealing it. But that's why I'm here with you. To at least meet the men behind the history. That's what matters the most right now."

"Speaking of…"

"Yeah?"

"There's been a change of plans."

"Oh?"

"We're not taking the bus."

"But how are we supposed to get to your parents' house?"

"Uncle Hawkeye is picking us up."

"You're kidding. Isn't he too old to drive?"

Ben chortled. "Are you kidding me? That man is a powerhouse. He's in his seventies. He's not dead." He hoisted up their suitcases and started for the exit. "Come on! He's waiting on us."

As soon as the salty breezes splashed on Kath's skin and the nearly non-existent sun exposed her to the crisp wintery temperatures she was not accustomed to, her eyes landed on a man not far from elderly but well enough to be standing on his own two feet. He was leaning quite casually against his little sedan, his foot crossed over the other with his arms folded against his chest. He had on a pair of aged khakis and a blue Hawaiian button-up dotted with yellow palm trees. He wore little emotion under his snow-white cap of hair. His eyes even narrowed suspiciously against Katheryn as the two travelers caught his attention.

"Well, now, Uncle Hawkeye. I can see you are in good spirits."

"Aw, shut your trap," Hawkeye drawled and rounded his car to the driver's seat with not so much as a hello or how are you.

Katheryn made eye contact long enough with Ben to give him a shrug of confusion to which he replied with an awkward smile and proceeded to pile their suitcases and himself in the car before it was too late. Sure enough, Katheryn had barely shut the door to the backseat of the car before it was speeding away and into foreign territory with little confidence in their driver to be noticed or admired.

* * *

"Well, you might want to send up a little prayer for our youngest partner in crime."

"Tommy?"

"No," Carlos rolled his eyes. "Kath."

Trent chuckled. "Why is that?"

"Just got off the phone with her. Apparently her prized veterans didn't give her as much of a warm welcome as she would have liked."

"Oh? Sounds bad."

"The way Kath talked after she settled into the Hunnicutt guest quarters, it seems one of the former military men did everything short of telling her to go to you know where."

"How's she taking it?"

"With vigilance I guess. Says she'll figure him out. Whatever that means."

Trent's subtle smile was hidden by his turning away as he paced over to answer his ringing telephone in his office. "Thunder Investigations. This is Trent Malloy speaking."

By now Carlos and Kim had huddled near the office entrance, their curiosities piqued.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. We'll look into it right away." Trent hung up the phone and spun around on his heel to be startled by his comrades' rather close presence. He backed up an inch and wiped the smirk off of his face. "We've been given clearance to check out surveillance footage from the night the box was stolen. We best get a move on before the admiral changes his mind."

* * *

Having been too late in the day to consider anything else, Ben and Kath's arrival was a whirlwind of organized chaos as a son was reunited with his parents and a stranger was welcomed into the fold.

Wanting to be as courteous as possible, Kath insisted she would take her dinner in her room and go to bed early so that she could talk to Mr. Hunnicutt properly and with a straight head to absorb everything he had to say…or was willing to say. He seemed nice, Kath noted. But with the way Mr. Pierce had fled the scene moments after their arrival, Katheryn wasn't completely sure any of these men were game for her little interviews or not. That being resolved in her mind, Kath decided to take a different route. A less professional route. A more familial route where she focused more on forging a relationship with these people. However temporary it was, it would help her truly connect with these people informally and get to know what a Korean War veteran really was like…outside of every stereotype she had known. And judging by the two men she had already met, she already had two quite contrasting ideals to investigate however long it would take with the chisel of her well-spun words.

"And this is me right after daddy left for the warfront."

Katheryn delicately balanced the aged photo in her hands as she observed a picture of a little baby not very old at all being held by her mother as she posed for the photograph.

The child depicted in the memento now sat next to Katheryn at the breakfast table, steaming cups of coffee and fresh pancakes and bacon decorating the table right in the middle of the kitchen.

Katheryn handed Erin back her photo and turned to Mrs. Hunnicutt behind her at the stove. "This breakfast is delicious, ma'am."

"Oh, that's sweet of you to say Miss Beaumont," Peggy beamed. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Really! I did! See, my last grandparent passed away when I was only a teenager. And I wasn't that close to them. I may just adopt you if you don't mind."

Peggy's hearty laugh brought a smile to her family's face, especially her husband. "Oh, darling, I'd love to adopt you. Especially when apparently Erin and her husband aren't destined to give me and grandchildren." She eyed her daughter from across the table as she set a plate of biscuits down before seating herself.

"Momma, I told you. Garth and I met a little later in life. We don't really want kids. Besides, I'm in my forties. You don't see many women in the forties with babies on their hips."

"True enough," Peggy sighed. "I guess there's still hope for Ben though."

Ben shook his head furiously, his mouth nearly overflowing with food while his bulged out in a futile attempt to say no. "Mom, I'm never marrying! I'll become a priest. A monk. Anything! You can't make me."

"Very well," Peggy feigned a pouty lip. "Well, my darling," she reached over with a hand on her husband BJ's hand. "It seems we've failed. No grandchildren. I guess our legacy stops here."

"Well," Katheryn dared to interrupt the rather intimate moment. "It—it doesn't have to end here." She could feel Erin and Ben eyeing her curiously. "Legacies are more than lineage. It's having a story to tell. Maybe I can help you tell your story."

"To whom?" BJ queried.

"The world as far as I care. I stayed up late last night on my laptop researching about the Korean War. I—I discovered so many things I had no idea about. It made me hate war. I love the art of the fight. And sometimes men must defend themselves in battle. It's unavoidable. But I still think the world needs to know what you all went through. And for almost nothing at all to show for it."

As Katheryn settled back into a quiet, realizing just how much she had said, she noticed Mr. Hunnicutt's face glaze over with a pale sheet of astonishment. He had swallowed hard and couldn't take his eyes off of Katheryn. She could have sworn a tear slipped out of his eye.

"I'm sorry," Katheryn shrunk back. "I shouldn't have said so much."

"On the contrary," BJ was quick to insert with a lift of his hand. "I may have just relived the war in my mind, but you're right. People need to know the truth. But I don't understand how you can help. You came here to talk about a time capsule, right?"

"Yes!" Kath perked up. "But I'm also a freelance writer sometimes when I'm not on stakeouts with my boyfriend back home. I'd love to do a piece on your story for a magazine or even a book. Whatever it takes."

"Now, just hold your horses right there, young lady. I'm not gonna be a poster boy for a pity party. It may have been hell. But we did our best out there to prove who we were."

Kath took note of how calm and gentle his tone was. Not at all the angry onslaught she had expected somewhere in her soul would come from him after such a suggestion. Why she even thought he'd respond like that was beyond her. She assumed it had something to do with Mr. Pierce's strange attitude from the day before.

"Well, sir…"

BJ stopped her in her tracks, a twinkle of a smile on his face. "Call me BJ, or I won't even consider your idea."

"Yes…BJ." It seemed so strange to Kath calling an elder gentleman by his first name. "So can you tell me more about this box that was found?"

"Yes, I sure can," BJ beamed. "But I need to ask a favor from you first."

"Name it. Anything."

"I have to tend to the farm and run a few errands this morning. But I promised Hawkeye I'd deliver something to his place this morning. It's just a mile down the road from our farm here. You can't miss. It would be such a help to me if you could take care of that for me. And it might give you a chance to pry something out of him. Lord only knows he hardly talks to us about the war. It seems he swore he'd never utter a word about the blasted thing once his foot set back on American soil. Still, maybe your pretty face will bring back some fond memories."

Katheryn issued a smile and hearty nod in reply. But inside her heart was sinking a mile a minute as her hopes began to feel distant. But maybe BJ was right. Maybe a new face was the very thing that would help the older man come to terms with his past.

* * *

Katheryn's long walk along the nearby beach was just what she needed to gather her thoughts as she trailed the long sandy coast about four houses down according to Mrs. Hunnicutt. Each property was made up of a fair amount of land and was a long walk by a city girl's standards. But Kath didn't mind one bit. It reminded her of all those long Missouri afternoons when she would walk for ages through miles of pasture and meadows in her family's backyard. Truth be told it was really only a single suburban acre that they occupied. But her imagination was vast and wide. And every short lap around the house was a mile along a beach just like the one she was currently tracing with her sandals.

Katheryn was closing in on the fourth property when she noticed the windows and doors were suddenly darkened by shades, each one snapping shut at a rather fast pace. Her heart dropped. Still, maybe he simply was wary of strangers. As soon as he recognized her then he'd warm up to the idea. But somewhere in the deep valley of her mind, doubt played freely.

The sandy path soon showed a grass-dotted path leading up the hill to the mainland where the houses were built. Mr. Peirce's cottage was small and quaint. It was painted a pearly white and shaded by a porch on two sides while dark, navy shingles laced the roof. A steady stack of smoke flowed from the chimney and gave away the fact that someone was home as Kath had suspected.

Katheryn climbed the three simple steps to the door, observed the absence of any sort of traditional porch furniture or a doormat, smiled ignorantly at a sign on the door which read _The Swamp_ , and proceeded to lay three gentle knocks next to it. She let a few moments pass before she finally decided to knock again against her better judgement.

The door suddenly flew open. "What do you want, lady?! Oh, it's you."

Katheryn stood unmoved and stunned by the outburst. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Look, I don't have all day. Speak up, or get the hell out of here!"

An odd brand of courage suddenly bubbled up from her heart to her voice box. "You have a lot of nerve, mister."

"OH?!"

"Yeah! I flew across the country to meet a real live hero. But all I got was a couple of cowards."

"Cowards?! BJ is a lot of things. But he isn't a coward."

"So you admit that you're a coward." Katheryn's voice danced with victory.

Mr. Pierce was aglow with a grin founded in his deep-seated sarcasm which he threw aside with a scoff. He stepped aside, almost giving Katheryn the hope that he was about to let her come inside when he turned on his heel, slamming the door right in her face.

Kath's mouth fell open in astonishment. She wanted to cry and scream like a three year old but simply stomped away. A short walk later she came back to the door and yelled, "I'm not through! I'll be back! You—I need to talk to you sir. It's very important. Please! Please think about it. I want to know what it was like. What—what it was truly like over there. And if I can trust my gut, it's telling me I came to the right place." Then she was gone like the sea-tossing winds that breezed through her hair as she scurried back to the shelter of the beach for the short walk back to her temporary home.

Back in the Pierce cottage, Benjamin Franklin Pierce could feel those same winds on his time-worn face as the echo of the strange girl's footsteps pounded on his ears like a bad dream. Suddenly it was like he was back in Korea, the loud tantrum-laden step of Hot Lips stomping into the swamp reminding him of the good memories as well as the bad. With his eyes flashing open, he poured himself another cup of steaming aggravation before dragging himself back to the same chair he sat in day in and day out to wait out the day and hope that girl would make her way back. God only knew what his response would be then. Until then, he had bad memories to nurse that was none of her business.

* * *

 _ **A/N: It's been far too long since I posted an update for you guys! Life changed a bit for me and in a hurry. But I am finally getting my inspiration back and am eager to jump back into the series that has my heart still wrapped around it's little finger. I hope you are enjoying this story still. I look forward to bringing it to a close soon and forging on with many new adventures in the future! As always, thank you guys for reading and reviewing! You are the best. God Bless, 'Kath' :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

* * *

 **YESTERDAY'S DREAMS**

 **Final Chapter**

* * *

Two sets of extra-curious eyes were glued upon the screen before them as a figure brushed passed the lens and into the otherwise insecure space where the large container was being stored with an average amount of security. It wasn't enough, Trent thought with a scoff to himself. And clearly the military didn't seem that interested in it as the Admiral would have them to believe, Carlos thought in unison.

Carefully guided by his own fear of demise, the figure ducked between two boxes, clearly wary of someone watching him or some guard passing by. He then sprung back up into action, securing a rather insecure grip on the box in question and dragging it away off of the table and outside the room away from the camera's view.

"Okay. Now here's the only other footage we have of him," the technician signaled with a few clicks on her keyboard. One final click and the screen played a different image. "This is just outside the gate of the base. You can see his truck…a rather old truck I might add…just leaving the base as if it was normal."

"How do you know it's the same guy?" Carlos asked.

"Easy. The box was in the bed of his truck hidden in plain sight."

Carlos shrugged and chuckled as he looked over the screen once again.

"Can you zoom in?" Trent queried next, pointing to the truck's bed.

"Yeah. Sure." The tech went to typing eagerly and closed in on the license plate number. It was super grainy and not very clear whatsoever. "Is that what you were after?" Trent nodded, smiling his approval. "It's not very clear. But I can print you out a copy if you need it."

"Nope," Trent grinned. "Come on, Carlos. Let's make a few calls."

They were all the way back to the blue beauty when Carlos nabbed a smile away at his partner. "Trent, you and I both know there's no way I can call in a favor after what happened."

"Aw, come on," Trent begged as he climbed into his Stingray's driver side, waiting for Carlos before he started the engine. "Just try. The worse she could say is no."

Carlos rolled his eyes and pulled out his cell phone to make the dreaded call. "Just so you know…if this backfires, I'm blaming you."

* * *

Katheryn was waiting patiently, a barely detectable smile teasing her face as the calm ocean tide splashed against her bare feet. Slowly she turned at the sound of someone approaching and nestled her feet out of the sopping wet sands to offer her full attention.

"Forgive me," was the first thing out of the aging former army surgeon's mouth. He seemed to settle into silence after that. A sharp sigh cutting through the air revealing how difficult it had been for him to come outside to say those insignificant words.

"Somehow I knew you would follow me."

"How?"

"I don't know. It's just from everything Mr. Hunnicutt has told me about you, the one thing I figured you wouldn't do was run from an opportunity to tell the truth."

"Oh, don't be coy. Everyone knows I was a first class coward."

"I don't believe you."

"No need. I believe it. And that's all that really matters in this crummy game of life."

Katheryn grimaced. "Surely you don't believe that. The war ended after all. You came home. That's what you wanted right?!"

"Yeah," Hawkeye laughed. "Somehow the war at home was just as butt ugly as the one I left behind. Two failed marriages and the loss of my father for good just wasn't how I pictured things turning out. And then some snot nosed wannabe reporter marches up to my door demanding the world find out how low and despicable their veterans really are. Don't you think I had the right to be a little bit infuriated?"

Heat rose to the brim of the little bit of dignity Katheryn had left to display. But somehow she was able to set aside the insults enough to see into the hurt this man had felt for so many years. "I assure you, sir, that I would never exploit you. All I want is for people to know the truth about the war."

"It was hell on earth. What more do you need to know?"

"Well, I really would like to know how you went through that hell and lived to tell about it. The people you all helped. God knows folks in the states could use a reality check once in a while. They've forgotten what our soldiers go through to keep our freedoms intact."

The elder gentleman seemed to linger on the young woman's meaningful words with a lean to his head as if he were debating some great philosophy in his mind. Then after a deep breath he smiled, "I tell you what. I'll make a deal with you."

"Name it! Anything."

He seemed to be holding back the most irreverent need to laugh. "I'll give you fifteen minutes if you promise me you'll not be spreading it all over the country or something. It has to stay between you and me."

"Well, what about my colleagues and friends? They're a large part of the reason why I came here."

"Nope. Confidential, my darling. Or no interview."

Katheryn wanted to go off on him again but held her tongue. This time she figured she had no choice at this point. With a shrug she accepted, deciding maybe by some miracle he'd change his mind. At least it would be better than knowing nothing at all. And she was immensely thankful she had taken the chance.

Nearly three hours later, the former military surgeon had done everything short not to tell the young inquisitive mind every detail he could remember that would give her a good idea what North Korea had been like. He even had consented for her to tell her friends about their talks. With an entire notebook full of stories and priceless accounts, Katheryn and Hawkeye shook on their measure of partial confidentiality.

As soon as Ben had driven her to the airport the next morning, she already missed the old guy already. Thankfully, she had his phone number tucked safely in that same notebook. Maybe out of this whole unusual case, she had gained a sort of grandfather out of the whole deal. And for a moment Katheryn wished she could relive their meeting all over again.

* * *

Trent and Carlos pulled to a stop along the street's edge of a rather sketchy neighborhood. That is, if it was even a neighborhood to begin with. Half of the street's homes seemed vacant and overrun with various creatures and infestations. Graffiti painted on the various buildings along with the distant sound of hip hop grooves told them that some gang had most likely taken over the street.

As he surveyed the street, Carlos shuddered inwardly at the thought of this case leading to gang trouble. He prayed that somehow it was simply an isolated incident and that no one would get hurt.

With a couple raps on the door, the pair of private eyes waiting patiently for any signs of life.

As soon as the door eased open enough for someone to stick their head out, a middle-aged man donned a smile and offered a cigar. "Well, hello there, boys. What can I do you for?"

Carlos shook his head. "We don't smoke. We came looking for a man named Charlie. Charlie Rizzo. Does he live around these parts?"

Charlie immediately disappeared behind the slamming of the door, making a dash for the back of his house. Trent darted to the left while Carlos went for his weapon, his police instincts instantly kicking in as he charged right towards the back of the house. Two climbed fences later, the pair finally caught up with the man and had a hard time catching their breath as they led him forcefully back to his home.

"Sorry about that," he chuckled wryly as soon as Trent and Carlos properly introduced themselves. "Thought for sure you were cops."

Trent's smile broadened subtly. "Why were you running though? Have you committed some sort of crime?"

"No! Not at all!" Rizzo chortled and wiped his brow on his sleeve. "Now, what's that you boys want? I ain't got all day you know."

"I'm sure you don't," Carlos breathed, his voice barely detectable. "Are you aware that your truck was scene on surveillance footage at the nearest military base recently?"

"Uh, yeah. I was there the other day to pick up a few things."

"What kinds of things?" Trent queried.

"Is it really any of your business?!"

Carlos laughed. "You can either let it be our business or the cops' business. Take your pick."

Charlie's eyes darted between the young investigators before he slipped his hands deep into his pockets, rocking on his heels nervously. "Well, I was supposed to be picking up something that was in my pa's possession before he died. A big time capsule. He brought it back from the Korean War. Promised it to me when I turned forty. Well here I am forty years young. I was just stopping by to pick up the goods."

Ending his performance with a tacky grin, both Trent and Carlos exchanged a glance full of sarcasm as they listened to the man tell his blatant lie.

"Well," Carlos flashed a grin. "Looks like we'll make it in time to pick Katheryn up at the airport after all."

It didn't take long for Charlie to regret his words as Carlos secured cuffs on him and led him outside to make a brief call to the DPD. They had caught their thief almost too easily. But they hardly could complain. Still, they were curious why the culprit had committed such a crime.

* * *

Carlos stretch a little from the driver's seat as he slowly let his foot of the brake to inch forward in the rather long line of cars tracing the entrance. He could barely make out a small figure about seven cars ahead, her blond hair waving in the breeze and her head looking back and forth most likely searching for the one who had his eyes fastened on her at that very moment. His Durango was three cars away when a broad smile suddenly took over Katheryn's face, reddened from the cold and most likely smiling so much so quickly.

Kath met Carlos at the back of his SUV a short minute later, handing him her suitcase to hoist inside before she planted a kiss on his lips and dreamed of the moment they'd be alone again to cherish the reunion a bit better.

"So did y'all catch the guy?" Katheryn asked as soon as they were on the freeway riding hand in hand.

Carlos smiled. "Yep! It was way easier than either of us thought it would be to be honest."

"That's usually not a good thing," Kath noted. "Are you sure you shouldn't have dug a little deeper?"

Carlos shook his head. "Nope. We found the time capsule stashed in his garage with a few other military trinkets."

"But why did he do it?"

"Trent and I were wondering the same thing. Turns out Rizzo's father Luther was also a member of the M*A*S*H unit that all the others were a part of. But he wasn't a high ranking official if you get my drift."

Kath nodded understandingly. "He wasn't a very likable guy I'm guessing."

"Nope. Charlie's father talked night and day about getting revenge. Seemed Charlie thought it was his duty to somehow steal the last treasures they left behind. Since Charlie served too, he'll be tried by a military court. He'll probably be in prison for a very long time. This wasn't his first offense."

Kath's gaze dropped. "That's sad. Poor guy. Hopefully he'll realize how much his actions could hurt the other kids of the M*A*S*H members."

"Yeah, I doubt it though since that was his goal in the first place. Meanwhile, Mr. Flores is beyond happy to have the box back to finishing investigating it. He said a museum is already inquiring about the items."

"True. That's good. At least I was able to talk with two heroes on my trip. I've got so much information to sort through. And…" Kath paused, giving Carlos time to become confused by the twinkle in her eye. "Mr. Pierce has given me permission to start writing a book about them all."

"Hey, that's great!"

"But! He said it can't be a bio. So it will be about the whole M*A*S*H unit. I'll probably go back to Maine sometime to work on the project more with them and the other surviving members. The kids and grandkids too."

"That's incredible, Kath." Carlos waited until they had exited off of the interstate and stopped at a stop sign in a quiet neighborhood before he leaned over with a pressing kiss on her lips. "I'm so proud of you."

Kath's smile grew bigger as Carlos drew away. "I'm glad."

Laughter echoed as a car stopped behind them and blew their horn at the oblivious couple.

"Come on," Kath urged, giving Carlos' hand a squeeze. "Let's get home and get started on those wedding plans."

"Already?" Carlos blurted out, partially afraid for his own well-being.

Katheryn couldn't help but laugh at his response. "Don't worry, silly. I'll go easy on you. I promise. Frankly, if you want to elope, I'm up for that too."

"Really?!" Carlos' eyes lit up than fell gloomy again. "You and I both know Molly and Trent would not let us live it down."

"Yeah, you're right," Kath frowned. Then a bright smile spread across her face. "It's okay. Because really I wouldn't dream of robbing myself of the opportunity of spending that day with our friends…our family. I just wish the days would pass by just a little bit quicker."

* * *

 _ **A/N: And our MASH saga comes to a close! Wow, I spent far too long trying to wrap up this story than I planned. Still, I wish I could have explored even more of the MASH end of the tale. But as seems to be a trend for me, I get tired towards the end each story and get pumped for my next one. Also, there was no big fight or climatic ending to this one. But don't fret. That just means you have a huge treat to look forward to in the next story. That's right, folks. My series is far from over! I've got so many good stories in the works! It may take me longer to write in between chapters due to a few changes in my life. But these characters are my home away from home. They'll never be abandoned. Promise! Thanks as always for reading, reviewing, and enjoying the adventure. God Bless, 'Kath'**_


End file.
